Old Love and New
by YoYoYoYams
Summary: Starting from early in the series, Zuko starts to realize that he loves Katara. And, after being captured by Zuko, she starts to realize how much she loved Aang, and that she now loves Zuko.
1. Chapter 1: Zuko's Realization

A/N – Okay, so, I should warn you. This story...well it sort of doesn't have a happy ending. I mean, Zutara fans will probably love it, but...Aang sort of...fails. The fire nation wins, so...sorry. I've written so many happy ending stories, this one just sort of came out. :-) Anyway, try to get enjoy it, despite the ending.

Anyway, it starts from, in Book One, the beginning of "The Waterbending Scroll" episode. It starts from Zuko's point of view.

* * *

The flames shot from my fist and towards the crewman I was practicing with. Suddenly, the ship lurched sideways; he and I were flung against the side of the boat. "Someone's changing our course!" I said irritably. I ran up to where the helmsman was. Iroh was there, playing Pai Sho with a few other crewmen.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny?" I flared at him, "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." my uncle interrupted, "I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" I asked hopefully.

"Even more urgent. It seems I-...I've lost my Lotus Tile."

"Lotus Tile?" I asked again, curiously.

"For my Pai Sho game." he explained, "Most people think the Lotus Tile insignificant. But, it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid Lotus Tile?" I said angrily.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the Lotus Tile in stock, and I can get on with my life." he said, still playing his game.

I tried to control myself; it didn't work too well. My nose flared and flames sprung furiously from my mouth. Smoke filled the room and I heard my uncle say something about an "understanding nephew" sarcastically. He's just...such an idiot sometimes! It kills me, but I have to deal with it.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was lying on my bed, sulking. We were about a half hour away from the nearest port. Now I'd have to waste a day waiting for Uncle to find his stupid Tile.

I turned onto my side. I saw something blue sitting on my night table. "What is that?" I asked out loud, despite my being alone. I sat up and grabbed the blue object. I now saw that it was a necklace: a blue ribbon and a flat stone with a wave carved in it. It belonged to that Water Tribe girl. Katara.

I thought about her for the first time. I mean, really thought about her. Silky brown hair drawn back into a braid with two loops going from her forehead to the top of her braid. Deep, aqua blue eyes. She was beautiful...- wait? What am I saying? She's the Avatar's friend! I can't like her! But...even **_I_** had to admit it: Katara was pretty.

I put the necklace in my pocket and walked out onto the deck of the ship. "Would you like to practice some more, sir?" one of the crewman asked me. It was the one I'd been sparring with before.

"No, just...go wash the windows. I can hardly see through mine!" I answered irritably. I wasn't really angry; it was just more of a habit to yell at them. He bowed and walked away, not at all affected by my yelling. I guess they'd grown used to it after about three years.

I leaned against the side of the ship and looked out at the sea. Strangely enough, I was still thinking of Katara. It had me very confused now. She was my enemy, right? Yet...there was something about how she looked that gave me chills. However, it's not all about looks: I don't even know what she was like. Although her immediate hostility towards me tells me that she was loyal to Aang. But she would never be loyal to me. Not now that she knows I'm bent on capturing the Avatar. Now, I found myself wishing she would like me. Being in love with your enemy is mind-boggling.

Now, my uncle walked up beside me and also leaned on the rim of the ship. "Who are you thinking about? Mai?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped, "I'm not thinking about anyone!" Actually, I hadn't thought of Mai in years. Since she left. But, now that I've been thinking of Katara, Mai didn't seem as appealing as she one did. Besides, we'd probably grown apart by now.

Anyway, Uncle Iroh replied, "I've treated you as my own son since..." He trailed off and teared a bit, thinking of his dead son, so he went on, "Don't you think that I can tell what is on your mind? Don't you think I can read your eyes?"

I sighed. No use lying now; might as well come out with it. "I was thinking of the Avatar's water tribe friend, Katara." I said.

"I suppose this may give you mixed feelings." he said, and I nodded. "Love is a strange thing. Like lightening, you never know where, or on whom, it will strike. Yet, it is also the most beautiful thing in the world." Normally, his proverbs and saying annoyed me. But this one rang true. Love is strange, yet beautiful.

"Well..." I paused for a second. _Well what?_ I thought. "Well...there's no use thinking about it now. We've got to be getting close to land, and I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." I was really done talking about it, and my uncle knew that. But, that was the great thing about my Uncle Iroh: he knew when I wanted to talk and when I wanted the subject dropped, but also when I wanted both, which was now. The subject didn't settle well with me. Although there was definitely more I wanted to discuss, part of me didn't like it. And Iroh understood that.

Anyway, I was right about being close to land, for not a moment later, the captain called out a "Land, ho!" and my uncle and I prepared some guards to come with us onto the port.


	2. Chapter 2: Zuko's Plan

A/N-Hey, just wanted to let you people know, I didn't, like, memorize the script. I watched the episode and copied the lines over. =)

Oh, and by the way, I forgot a disclaimer, but here's one: I do not own the episode, "The Waterbending Scroll," the characters, or anything Avatar. I also do not have permission from the writers to be making this story, but who does? ;-)

* * *

I heard bald monk and turned towards who was talking. It was one of the mysterious men in the shop we were in. (I believe them to be pirates.)

"This monk; did he have an arrow on his head?" I asked, ignoring Iroh's monkey foolish imitation. The man who had spoken looked to his companion, who was most likely their leader, or captain.

"Why, do you know him?" the captain asked me.

I nodded; "Yes, I am looking to capture him." I said.

"Well we want the girl. She's got something of ours. Why do you need the boy?" he asked casually.

I didn't want to tell the captain that he was the Avatar just yet. I didn't want another enemy vying for my prize. I wouldn't tell him until he was on my side, and even then I wouldn't tell him unless I had to. My father would gladly make a deal with these man rather than me. The dirty scum would do anything for that much money. I had to make sure this man would follow my lead. For I meant to scam this man into doing what I needed him to.

Anyway, I replied carefully, "Let's just say he's got a certain...personal value." The man nodded, so I continued, "If you help me find this boy, I can personally get you the girl, and whatever she has that you want."

"Why do you need us? And, more importantly, why do we need you?" the captain asked. This was a wise, clever pirate. But I'd still be able to trick him easily.

I replied, "I need you to tell me where they went. You need me to negotiate. I know these kids. I've followed them from the South Pole. I know what makes them tick, so I can help you get what you want."

"We don't just want what the girl has. We want the girl too, and that's easy." the captain answered.

I leaned against the wall and said with a grin, "Then how did she manage to escape? Are you going to tell me you _let_ her get away?" The captain's man scowled, and the captain glared at him.

"...Fine! You've got a deal!" he agreed angrily. I shook his hand. "I'm Xin _(shin)_ Fa, by the way." The name sound Fire Nation, so I figured it was okay to say Zuko. It wasn't the most uncommon name in the Fire Nation, so I could say it without disclosing that I'm the banished prince.

"I'm Zuko, and this is my uncle Iroh." I said.

"Fire Nation, eh? Me too. This is Jin Goh. He's from the Earth Kingdom." he said, gesturing to the man who was there.

"Alright. I will go back to my ship and prepare. I'll meet you at this dock at nightfall." The captain nodded, and I left, dragging my uncle away from the ruby-eyed monkey.

* * *

An angry, female scowl echoed down the river. "That's gotta be her." I said. We pulled our ships onto the shore, near where we hear the yell. Nobody was there, but I figured she'd be hiding. In fact, I could just see her face! She was in a bush. By now, the captain had sent his men to look for Katara. A rather large one was coming her way.

I saw her eyes pointed at the pirate's ship. Now she'd be realizing they found her, so she'd tried to sneak off. I was right, she did, and she backed into the large pirate, and ran. I saw her turning away into pirate after pirate, so I positioned myself. This time, when she turned, I grabbed her wrists.

"I'll save you from the pirates." I said slyly. All the pirates were gathering around us. Katara looked wildly around and, realizing her situation, became very fierce. That's alright; it's her usual attitude towards me.

"I don't need your help, Zuko!" she hissed.

"Really?" I said, with playful surprise. "You think you could handle this one on your own?" She looked around at the pirates again, who were now in a circle around us. "Because, if you really feel that way, I'll just toss you out and be on my way." Her eyes widened; I knew I had her now. "Judging by **that** reaction, I think you**_ do _**want my help." She glared at me. I backed her up against a tree, and had my men tie her up. Ropes around her shoulders, hands and waist, and ankles.

"Is this your idea of help?" she flared. Xin Fa smirked at me. He thought I didn't have this under control. And, if he stayed, I never would. Katara would be much easier to handle alone.

"Pirates, go wait by your ship. My men, you also may go. Uncle, you too. This will be better alone." I turned to Katara grinning. Her rebellious frown then turned to one of fear. But Xin Fa wasn't done.

"We're not leaving you to handle this alone!" he yelled.

"Oh yes you are!" I walked behind Katara, and saw the scroll in her belt. "You are as long as you want this." I pulled the scroll out of her belt and held it up.

"Hey! Give it back!" Katara screeched. I shushed her, and turned to the captain.

"I wonder how much this is worth..." I held the scroll above my flaming hand. The pirates started towards me nervously. "A lot, apparently. Now, go back to your ship! I'll come to you when I need you." I said. These pirates were doing what I said, whether they liked it or not. And, they did. The captain led the pirates furiously into the ship. My uncle did this same, except not angrily. In fact, he winked at me. Why?

Then I realized it; this was my moment! I now had to decide whether I loved Katara or not, because this was the perfect opportunity.

And...looking at her in person...I decided I did love her. But...not enough to let her do what she wanted. More of the kind of love that I'd want to torture her a little first. Ohhh, this would be fun!


	3. Chapter 3: Zuko's Catch of the Day

A/N - I know I'm quoting the show again. I absolutely DO NOT own any of this.

* * *

"Now," I said threateningly, "Where is the Avatar?"

"Go jump in the river!" she yelled. Yeah, I didn't think that would work.

I put on a different tone: calm and cool. "Try to understand...I need the Avatar to restore something I've lost: my honor." I walked around behind Katara and put my head next to hers. "Perhaps in exchange," I took out her necklace, "I can return something you've lost." I held the necklace around her neck.

"My mother's necklace!" she gasped. "Where did you get that?" I walked in front of her, still holding the necklace up.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what your asking. Would you like it?" I asked.

"Of course I want it!" she cried.

"Then please tell me where he is." I replied calmly. Getting angry would get me nowhere. Perhaps acting calm will make her calm as well.

"I'll never tell you, Zuko! Give me that necklace, NOW!" Apparently not.

"You're not getting this necklace, Katara. Not until you tell me where he is." I said, my temper now starting to raise. I can't help it; I'm an angry guy.

"Why don't you just look for him yourself, you lemur-monkey?" she taunted. Steam shot from my nose as I tried not to burn the tree, and her, to the ground.

"Don't mock me!" I yelled. I saw Katara flinch and cower back in fear. Suddenly, I felt sorry for scaring her. I guess I really do like her. However, I realized something besides that: a way to get what I want, even if she won't do it.

I set my hand aflame and held it in front of Katara's face. Leaning my face up to hers, I said through clenched teeth, "Tell me where the Avatar is, or you'll get a nice scar to match mine." I could see her literally shake with fear. And yet, her eyes shone with determination.

"I will never give in to you, Zuko." she said, also through her teeth. She took the bait perfectly. I said nothing; I stepped back just far enough for my plan to work. I shot the flames from my fist at Katara's face. They stopped fractions of an inch from her face, but she didn't realize that. She screeched so loud, it would impossible for the Avatar not to hear her.

* * *

(Okay, so Zuko doesn't really know this next part is happening; I just had to include it for informational purposes. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

"Sokka, did you just hear that? It sounded like Katara!" Aang said, sitting up quickly. Despite he'd just woken up, he wasn't tired at all; Katara might be in trouble!

"What?" Sokka said groggily, "Hear what?"

"That yell!" Aang persisted. "You wait here, I'll check it out!"

"Fine by me." Sokka said, rolling over. Aang heard snoring and sighed. But there was no time to worry about that. He ran to where the sound came from and wound up on the beach. And what he found wasn't what he was expecting. He ran out of the trees and into a net held by two fire-bending guards. He saw Katara tied to a tree, and Zuko standing beside her.

* * *

(Okay, now back to Zuko.)

Just a few moments later, Aang and Sokka were in separate cells on my ship, Appa was chained to the back of the ship and would trail behind, and Momo was in a small canvas sack in my hand. Katara was still tied to the tree, begging for me to let them all go. I smirked at her and shook my head, but she kept on going.

Suddenly, the Xin Fa walked in on us. "I saw you got your boy and other captives, now give us the scroll and the girl!"

I scowled; I'd forgotten about him. I had a promise to keep. But...

But that would mean leaving Katara at the hands of these dirty pirates. I looked at her. She was now begging more fearfully at the thought of the pirates.

I _couldn't_ leave her in the hands of the pirates. I just couldn't; not her. I-I...love her. I turned back to Xin Fa determinedly.

"You can have the scroll," I tossed it to him, "but I keep the girl." Katara suddenly stopped, wide-eyed.

Xin Fa scowled, and said through clenched teeth, "We had an agreement, boy. I get the girl."

"She was never part of our agreement." I said coolly.

"Yes, she was!" he yelled.

"No. You mentioned her, and I got off that subject. The deal was that you'd tell me where they went, and I'd negotiate." I gestured to Katara dramatically, "Consider her, negotiated."

Xin Fa growled and scowled and ranted and raved. "You're going to pay for this, you...you..."

"Clever genius? Witty _king_?" I taunted. Xin Fa pulled out his sword furiously. I signaled my men and they started to gather around the pirates, outnumbering them by far. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Tell you what? I'll throw in the lemur as a bonus." I said, tossing the sack to him. Xin Fa walked back towards his ship. His men followed him angrily.

"At least we got the lemur, cap'm." one pirates ventured. Xin Fa nearly punched him in the face, but the man ducked. "I...I'll just get in the brig, then." he said nervously. I grinned at them; I'd won.

Now I again turned to Katara. She had still been struck dumb, but when I turned to her, she immediately started yelling for me to set them free.

"Yeah, sure, Katara, I'll just do that." I said sarcastically. Now Katara was slightly sobbing.

"But why all of us? All you want...all you want is...Aang. What do you want with us?" she said, now sobbing harder.

I replied, "You and your brother might try to rescue him if I let you go. The bison...it'll fetch a nice sum of money at the _circus_." She gasped.

"NO! Not Appa! Aang will be crushed!" she yelled.

"Well, you don't exactly get quality time with your bison when under Fire Nation captivity!" I pointed out. Katara sighed, realized there was no reasoning with me. Heh, she was right.


	4. Chapter 4: Zuko's New Girl

"Alright, time to go." I said. I untied Katara's ankles, then her waist. But once I untied the rope around her shoulders, she collapsed into my arms.

"Get off me! Get off me, right now!" she cried. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't do anything. You fell as soon as the ropes were off." I said, starting to smile mischievously.

"Well...let go! I can walk myself, thank you!" she said irritably. She tried to get up, but her limbs wouldn't hold her, so she fell to the ground. I laughed and picked her up. "Stop it, Zuko!" she yelled.

"Well, you can't get up on your own, so how else am I supposed to get you to my ship?" I retorted. I put her arm around my shoulder and mine around hers. She leaned her weight on me and limped to my ship, groaning in pain. "What's the matter?" I asked. I suddenly realized how concerned I must sound. Katara looked at me confusedly, and replied with hostility.

"Why do you care?"

I covered up my mistake by saying angrily, "Because your whining is giving me a headache!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm aching from being tied up so long." She suddenly looked very drained. "I feel...so...tired..." She trailed off, and fell asleep. I sighed and put my free arm under her legs so I could carry her better. As I walked towards my ship, I looked at her face. She looked beautiful, even sleeping. So calm and free. I almost dreaded her waking up; she'll be so angry and hostile again. Right now I was just enjoying her pretty face, peaceful and serene.

* * *

I watched as Katara's eyes slowly blinked open. It was only a few hours later; lunch would be soon. (She'd missed breakfast.) I had put her into my bed, and had an old cot brought in. She'd sleep in that later, but I'd decided to leave her in comfort, given her aches. Anyway, Katara took in her surroundings, and she saw her necklace laying on the night table. I'd put it there for her; she deserved to get it back. Katara tried to raise her arm to pick it up, but I guess her limbs were still too weak, because they barely came up an inch.

"Here," I said, "Let me help you with that." Katara's eyes jolted to me. She probably didn't notice me until then.

I pushed her shoulders up into a sitting position, leaving room for me to sit behind her. I picked up the little blue necklace and put it on her. Oh, how wonderful that felt. It really was a pretty necklace, especially on her.

"Th-thanks..." she said slowly, almost questioningly. "But...why?"

"Why what?" I said, still in dream-land. Now I was paying closer attention.

"Why did you bring me to your room instead of some prison cell? Why did you put me in your comfortable bed instead of that old ratty one? Why...why are you being so nice to me?" Katara persistence slowed at the last, burning question.

I replied, "I brought you to my room because this is where you'll be staying until we get home. I-"

"Why?" Katara interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me!" I said irritably, and rather loudly. She shrank back and nodded for me to continue. "I put you in my bed just this once because you're aching so badly." I hesitated at the last question. Dare I tell her? Do I want her to know yet that I love her? Do**_ I_** know that I love her yet? Well, that's a yes. But...I don't want her finding out yet. Not so soon; but later she will know.

"Well?" she insisted. "Why are you being so nice?" I searched for an answer, and one appeared.

"The answer to that question is the same answer as your earlier _interruption_." I held her shoulders, stood up, and laid her back down. "During the trip home, and when we get home," (I started calling the Fire Nation "home," just to get her used to it...and to bug her.) "You're going to be my **personal **servant." I grinned; her jaw dropped.

"Wh-What?" she spluttered.

"Yes. You'll get to hang around anywhere on the ship, eat meals with my uncle and I, sleep in my room. It'll be great!" I looked at her maliciously. She glared back steadily. It's going to be hard work, breaking Katara. "Now, there are obviously going to be some rules about living here on my ship. First rule: You will be locked in this room until I wake up in the morning and let you leave. Don't worry, I get up fairly early." I said. Katara's jaw re-dropped.

"But...what if I have to go to the bathroom?" she asked, quickly finding a loophole. But she didn't have one. I pointed to a door in the back corner. She sighed, and looked away. She was still laying in bed.

"How are you feeling? Try lifting your arms." I said, trying to lighten the now heavy air. Katara raised first one arm, then the other. She smiled her gorgeous smile. "Well, that's good. How about sitting?" Katara slowly lifted her torso up into a sitting position. "And standing?" I asked. The Water Tribe girl turned so her feet were on the ground. She pushed herself up with her hands, but fell back. I stifled a chuckle. I didn't want her mad at me again. "May I help you?" I said, smiling at her. Her muscles could lift themselves, but could hold her body weight.

"No!" she retorted.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Alright, then, I'm going to have some lunch." I started towards the door.

"Zuko..." Katara said quickly.

I turned back expectantly. "Yes?" I asked innocently. Katara grumble a little to herself.

"Zuko, can you-...will you help me...walk." she said, clearly embarrassed. I decided to embarrass her a little more.

"Didn't quite catch that!" I said. She glared at me. "I'm waiting."

"Zuko, will you help me walk!" Katara said a little louder.

"What's the magic word?" I was milking this waaay to much, but I couldn't resist.

"The mag-...what?" I put my hand to my ear and looked at Katara. She stared back at me angrily. I continued to look at her, my hand still behind my ear, waiting. Katara sighed and said reluctantly, "Will you help me walk,_ please_?"

"Oh, well of course!" I said immediately.

* * *

Katara carefully limped, leaning most of her weight on me, down the stairs. I watched her extremely determined expression with sympathy. Luckily she didn't notice; she was concentrating too hard. I hoped her muscles would strengthen soon. There's a lot of stairs on this ship.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the dining room. (The crewmen ate in the galley below deck.) I sat Katara down and sat down myself. My uncle was already there.

"Hello, how are you doing?" he asked Katara.

"Fine." she replied, almost coldly.

"Please do not be angry while you are here." Iroh said kindly. He said something quietly into her ear, and laughed his hearty laugh. Katara giggled a little too. "So, are you doing better? Last time I saw you here, you were asleep in my nephew's arms!" I tried frantically to cut him off as he was saying it, but it was too late. He didn't realize what he'd done.

"What?" Katara asked, whirling her head towards me. "Were you carrying me here?" There was a hint of anger, but mostly confusion.

"Uh- yes, well..." I tried to find some excuse. "I, uh, had to get you on my ship somehow, didn't I? Yep, that's it!" That didn't sound too convincing, but Katara bought it. My uncle knew I loved her, but Katara was too tired to figure it out, I suppose.

"Whatever. Can we eat, now? I missed breakfast." she said.

"Oh, yes, so did Zuko. You two must be starving." Iroh said. He's either really stupid, or torturing me on purpose!

"Um, no I didn't! I had breakfast...with the crew. I was...making sure they weren't...getting too rowdy down there!" Alright, that was a little better. I guess I'm getting a little better at the quick lying. And apparently my uncle wasn't getting any good at picking up my signals! "Now...let's just eat." I wanted to get **off** that subject. Luckily, Uncle Iroh got the point that time, and we talked about other things. Eventually, Katara asked the question I knew she would.

"So...can I ever see Aang?" Jealousy flowed over me. I wanted to say no so badly it hurt. But she would only hate me ever more.

"Yes, but only when I come with you. I have to be sure you don't help him escape. You brother, however, you may see on your own." I only wanted to be there when she was with the Avatar because I knew he liked her since the moment I saw the two of them together. I didn't think they'd escape at all.

Katara growled, but said, "Fine. Then take me to him now." By now we were all finished eating.

"Alright." I helped her stand up and walked with her, again leaning on me, to Aang's prison cell. (Although to her I referred to it as "Aang's room.") I now noticed how uncomfortable Katara looked having to lean on me. And that, I enjoyed even more! But Katara was trying to end that.

"I think I can walk on my own now." she said. However, I was feeling how much she was leaning on me, and I knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up yet.

"Okay, give it a shot." I stepped away, and she fell right back into me. "Guess that's a no." I said in reply.

"Well you didn't give me any warning!" Katara said angrily.

"Are you ready now?" I asked slowly. She nodded disdainfully. I carefully got her weight onto her own legs. She wobbled a little, but stood up just fine. I scowled to myself. "Alright, let's go." I led her to the trap door, and went first in case she fell, but she didn't. Finally, we came to the door of Aang's cell.


	5. Chapter 5: Zuko's Competition

A/N - I just wanna thank all the people that gave me such supportive reviews and have put this story on favorites and alert and things like that. I'm very appreciative that all of you like this kinda weird story! :-)

* * *

"Alright, open the door." I said to the guards in front of the metal door.

As soon as the door was open, Katara cried out, "Aang!" and rushed to him, but tripped. I suppose her muscles weren't quite used to moving that fast. But she got herself up and went to hug Aang. I tried not to make my extreme rage too obvious. There were two metal posts as tall as Aang on either side of him. There were ropes running from each outstretched arm and leg to the posts.

"Katara!" Aang was saying, "Are you okay? Was Zuko too bad on you?"

"No, I'm fine, Aang. How about you?" Katara replied.

"I'm alright." The boy turned to me.. I was now standing in the corner to the left of the door. "Why are you letting us see each other?" he asked loudly, showing me wasn't afraid. I didn't particularly care, though.

"She asked me to." I said, gesturing to Katara. Aang turned to her confusedly. I chuckled a little and asked to Katara slyly, "Would you like to tell him for shall I?"

She rolled her eyes and said to Aang, "Zuko's decided that I'm going to stay with him from now on, instead of being a prisoner. I think he's referring to me as his 'personal servant.' He says I can see you whenever as long as he comes too, to keep an eye on us."

"What about Sokka?" Aang asked, and Katara told him how she could see him anytime. Aang was quite for a moment, thinking. "What about Momo?" he asked. Katara sighed and angrily told him what I'd done. Hey, honey it was the lemur or **you**! Don't cry about it!

"And, Aang? There's...something else." Katara said slowly. "It's about Appa..." Aang looked at her gravely, waiting for her news. I toyed with the idea of stopping her. It was something I'd wanted to tell Aang myself, so Katara wouldn't see him so angry. I knew he'd be crushed. However, Katara didn't do what I thought she was going to. "You won't be able to see him anymore. Zuko says never again."

Aang started to tear, but he didn't get as emotional as I thought he would. "What's going to happen to him." he asked, his voice wobbly with fear. Katara looked back at him with determination, but I could see she was trying to hold back tears.

"I'll look after him. I'll make sure he's fed and taken care of, and I'll see him every day. Right now he's being towed right behind the ship." The Avatar must not have notice her struggle not to cry, so he thought she meant it. I, however, was in deep shock. First, that Katara would lie to Aang. Second, that Aang didn't realize it!

"Thank you, Katara." Aang said. And then he-...Oh it made me so mad! I wanted to blast that kid full of flames! He kissed Katara! On the _lips_! It nearly killed me!

However, I regained my composure, as did Katara who was also in shock. Finally, I said, "I think, on that note, we should go." Katara nodded awkwardly. Aang looked a little embarrassed, I guess wondering if it was too much. But he must have been reassured when Katara kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the door! I followed her and opened the door for her. Once the door was shut, I said to Katara, "Nice lie about the bison."

"It wasn't a lie!" she retorted, "I will look after him!" I now realized what she meant. She technically didn't lie. She just left out some parts. I couldn't believe Katara would do that.

"Would you like to see him now?" I asked, getting off the topic of Aang. Katara nodded. "You can tell us what to feed him while you're at it."

"What have you been feeding him?" she asked.

"Nothing! We haven't known what to give him!" I replied. Katara shook her head arrogantly.

"Just give him plenty of fresh fruits. He doesn't eat any meat, but he'll eat vegetables if it's all you've got." she said. I nodded, taking it all down in my head. Katara looked up at me pleadingly. "Please don't give the poor thing to the circus! Appa doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

I shook my head, "No, he must go to the circus."

"Please, Zuko, PLEASE!" Katara begged, now stopping.

"What else would you want me to do with him? I'm not going to set him free!" I pointed out.

"Well...We could keep him!" Katara said. My jaw dropped. "Yeah. When we get to the Fire Nation, we can keep him as a pet! Sure he won't see Aang, but he'll have me!" To Katara, the solution was all coming together. But she didn't understand. I couldn't let my prisoner ride around on a giant bison. The odds of them escaping are a million to one! Besides, my father would never let me keep a _giant flying bison_!

But Katara didn't get any of that. And I couldn't tell her. Not yet. Although, my plan was to have her in love with me by the time we got home. In which case, she wouldn't try to escape...but I couldn't be sure she'd trust me by then. So, I decided to give the clever answer of, "We'll see." And left it at that. I continued walking, and Katara had to choice but to follow.

* * *

After Katara spent some time with the bison, I had some things to attend to. There were plans with my father that needed to be seen to. So, I sent Katara off to do as she pleased. The next bit I didn't find out until later, but I'm telling you it now so you get your information in the correct order.

Katara wanted to find her brother. She walked up to the first guard she saw and asked, "Do you know where the Water Tribe prisoner is?"

"Third floor, that's all I know." So Katara went up and asked another guard there the same question.

"See those two guards down there?" he asked in reply, "They guard his door." Katara thanked him and went to the guards.

"I would like to speak to my brother, please." The guards opened the door and she ran in and hugged her brother.

"Katara!" he exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "I'm fine. How are you?" Sokka had his feet tied together and to a ring on the wall near the floor. His hands were free, but couldn't reach the door.

"Other than this?" he asked, chuckling. Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

Katara told him the conditions about seeing Aang, Sokka, and Appa. She told him about being my personal servant as well. Katara explained to him Appa's unsettled fate. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Zuko, but I don't know what's happening to you." She sighed. "You'll probably end up in some coal mine." She was on the brink of tears. Sokka noticed this and hugged her.

"It'll be fine." he said. "Everything will be okay." Katara said good-bye and left Sokka. She was wondering around when she eventually bumped into me, which was convenient. I was about to look for her to go eat dinner!

* * *

I supposed before I go any further I should explain the layout of my ship. There is a large deck in front, with a trap door to below deck. That is where Aang's cell is. Towards the back of the ship, there is a four-story tower. Just inside the tower, on deck-level, there is a door to the dining room where my uncle, Katara, and I eat. On the second floor, there's my room and Iroh's room. On the third floor there are mostly just storage rooms. (food, water, etc.) Also on the third floor is a spare room where Sokka's being held. The top floor is completely taken up by the Helm Room (or at least that's what I call it). In this room is a Pai Sho Table where Uncle Iroh wins the crew's pay, half of which goes back to me. Heh heh.


	6. Chapter 6: Zuko's Mistakes

Several days later, the three of us were eating dinner together. Katara was telling me of how she went to talk with Sokka today. To be honest, I really couldn't care less. However, she looked to have been getting used to being on the ship, so I listened. I didn't want to frighten her off again. Finally, when we were all about finished eating, Iroh stood up.

"I must go play Pai Sho with some of the other crewmen. Would you mind cleaning up the dishes, Zuko?" he asked.

"Where is Rono?" I asked. Rono was the man who usually acted as "waiter" and "busboy."

Iroh grinned and said slyly, "Waiting to play Pai Sho." I rolled my eyes and groaned. I turned towards Katara, who looked a little too pleased at my suffering for my taste.

"Come. You're helping." I told her, as Uncle Iroh walked up the stairs just outside the room.

"What?" Katara asked distastefully, "Why?"

"Because I could use some help and some company." I said. "I'll wash, you dry." I began gathering dishes, and Katara reluctantly did the same. I led her into the kitchen. We stacked them up next to the sink, and I found a towel to give Katara. I got a sponge and some soap, and began washing.

After Katara finished drying the first plate, she asked, "Where do I put it?"

"Just stack them up, sorted. We'll put them away when we're done so I can show you where they go." I replied. We washed and dried, and talked some. Mostly about what it's like in the Fire Nation and what things will be like for her. I was thinking Katara was finally getting used to me and will stop hating me so much. However, that could all change with one false move. And, in case you haven't noticed, I tend to make **a lot** of false moves.

Eventually, when we were putting away the last few utensils, Katara asked, "So, how often do you think I'll be able to see Sokka when we get to the Fire Nation." Being a jerk, I didn't notice the danger of this question. I treated it normally and answered without hesitation. I'm so stupid.

"Well, Sokka's most likely going to end up working in some coal mine or factory, so you won't really ever see him again." I said.

"What?" Katara shrieked, clearly angry at me in particular. Right about now, I realized my mistake. "You're going to give Sokka off to slave away all day, miles and miles from Aang and I? You're...You're the worst person in the world!" She turned away from me coldly.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder, fearing her reaction, and said, "Katara, it's not like I have much of a choice. My father would never allow me to keep a Water Tribe prisoner in the palace. I'm taking a risk with you as it is!" She ignored me. I thought and thought of something to do. I was actually just thinking of ways to get Katara's mood up, but a plan occurred to me instead. "Wait," I said, "I think I have an idea." I noticed Katara's eyes open a little wider, but she didn't think I noticed I suppose. "What if...Sokka could become one of my guards! Yes! I could say I found him on some Fire Nation island and recruited him! Yes...yes this could work!" Katara turned around.

"Really? You-...You'd do that for me?" Her excited tone slowed down a bit.

I hesitated only a second before smiling and saying, "Yes." However, Katara still didn't realize it. She just continued putting away the utensils.

"So, what about Aang? How often do you suppose I can go see him once we get to the Fire Nation?" Katara asked casually.

"Oh, Aang? You definitely won't ever see him. There's nothing I can do about that." How much of an idiot can once person _be_?

The fork Katara was holding clanged to the ground. "Never...again? Forever?" she asked fearfully.

"Yep." I replied. You know, I think if you look up the word "stupid" in the dictionary, my picture is there. Katara ran out of the room, sobbing. Finally, I realized the jerk-ness of my actions. After a mere moment, I started running after her. But she was faster. If it weren't for the hatch door left open, I never would've found her. But I did find her, on the floor, banging on the door to Aang's cell, crying her eyes out. By now the guards on duty were prying her away roughly. I told them to stop and let her go. They did so, and I walked over to her. I kneeled down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Katara?" I said soothingly, "You have to calm down now. You hear me? Please calm down. I'll let you in to see Aang soon, but right now, just come with me. We'll get you something warm to drink, and let you settle down a little. Then you can come and see Aang. How's that sound?" I gently pulled her to her feet and led her into the crew's galley. I didn't want to chance it with the stairs. Katara just followed me dumbly, trying to stop sobbing. I made her some hot tea (heated myself) and tried to soothe her. After the tea, she did calm down quite a bit. By now she was just hyperventilated from the crying. I was rubbing her back slowly. Finally, she stood up steadily.

"I'd...like to see Aang now." she said, her voice a little wobbly. I silently cursed their love. By now, I had gotten the impression that she loved him as much as he loved her. I now know she didn't even realize Aang loved her until-...Well hang on; I'll go in order here.

Anyway, we went back to Aang's door and went in. I noticed the guards disdainful murmuring to each other about Katara and tried not to punch them out.

Katara told Aang about how they'd never be able to see each other again and she cried again. Aang started to tear a little bit as well. "I'll never see you once we get to the Fire Nation? But...Katara, I...I love you." he said, finally summoning up the guts. (Or just not realizing what he was saying!)

"I love you, too." Katara replied, barely hesitating. You don't know how badly I wanted to drag her away from Aang! And, to make it even worse, the two started kissing! And all I could do was stand in my corner and clench my fists.

That was it. It was over. Now they knew they were in love, and I could do nothing about it. Now, I had lost Katara. There was no way I could get her to love me now. Now that she knows she loves Aang. I'm finished.


	7. Chapter 7: Zuko's Preparations

I waited for Katara and Aang to finish their "date." When Katara told me she was ready to go, I led her dumbly up to bed. I didn't speak to her that night, or the next morning; I hardly spoke at all, actually. She, however, looked as giddy as ever. Normally, I would've enjoyed seeing her this happy, but not now. I had completely given up. I felt lost...forgotten...nearly dead.

At breakfast, I picked at my food, barely nibbling at it. Iroh didn't show up until Katara was almost finished. Speaking of which, when Katara had finished eating, she asked me if she could go see Sokka. I nodded my consent slowly, thinking of how she would rush up to tell him about last night. Feeling as emotional as I did, I actually wasn't really mad at her. I couldn't be; I still loved her. I was actually mad at Aang. But mostly I was just sad that she didn't like me as she did Aang.

Anyway, Katara didn't actually tell me about her talk with Sokka (like I really care about that anyway). So, I will tell you about what happened to me while she was gone, as that story will actually be interesting. Because we ALL know she just went to tell him about stupid Aang and how stupid Aang loves her and how she loves stupid Aang back! Whoa. Sorry about that; I get pretty angry about it.

Getting back to the actually story, as soon as Katara was heard going up the stairs, my uncle looked at me. "What is the matter, my nephew?" he asked kindly.

I sighed, knowing there was no lying to him anyway. I replied sadly, "Katara and Aang like each other and they kissed last night!"

"Oh, I see. You are jealous." he said.

"No, I'm not jealous." I said, again sadly. I actually wasn't. "I just know that she will never like me now. My chances were slim before as it was. But now...I know it's impossible."

"Do not lose hope, Zuko!" Uncle Iroh pleaded, "Do not give up!"

I shook my head. "But uncle, there is no way. All she'll think about now is Aang. She won't even look at me, much less like me." I said.

"Think about it, Zuko. Once we get to the Fire Nation, they'll never see each other again. And she will be spending every moment with you! She'll soon forget about the Avatar and you will be free to make your move." he said. I thought about it, and realized he was right. Being as philosophical as he was, it's easy to forget how much of a romance my uncle can be. Since his wife left him, he's always been flirting with TONS of ladies. Granted, these ladies are usually old and ugly, but he certainly charmed them all the same.

Anyway, I stood up with renewed hope and walked up to the helm-room. I knew we'd be nearing Fire Nation waters today, and I had to make sure the entire ship was perfectly normal. I checked how the helmsman was doing, and worked my way down. On the third floor, I stopped into Sokka's room.

"Sorry to interrupt you two..." I began, and paused.

"That's alright, Zuko; we were just finishing up. What is it?" Katara said, still having that "stoopid happy" attitude about her.

"Today we will be crossing into the Fire Nation, and everything as to be in tip-top shape. Zhao will be coming aboard and checking the entire ship, so we can't let him find anything out of place!" I said to them. Surprisingly, they both nodded, not at all angrily. I mean...Katara's agreement didn't surprise me. What did, was Sokka. I hesitated before speaking my mind, but eventually said to Sokka, "Why...Why aren't you rebelling at all?"

Sokka looked back at me determinedly, "Because I don't want anyone to get hurt. And, if that is to happen, I know I'll have to do whatever you want."

"Oh...well...thank you." I said, not finding another response that made any sense. Besides, isn't this how I wanted things? Anyway, Sokka nodded again, so I told them what today would be like. "Now, Sokka, I have a special plan for you. I'll be back once everything else is sorted out. Now, Katara, you come with me." I said, and walked out. I heard Katara's voice saying good-bye to her brother and her footsteps following me. I went down another floor and peeked into Iroh's room. He was cleaning up any little messes. He, too, knew Zhao would be making an inspection today. As Iroh turned at the sound of me opening the door, I said to him, "Good work, Uncle Iroh. Thank you." He nodded and went back to cleaning. I now turned into mine and Katara's room. She also came in and sat on her bed.

I sighed, expecting the protest that was about to come. "Katara, I'm sorry, but...I'm going to have to chain you up." I said, as gently as I could, trying to make it sound less bad. It didn't really help.

"What?" she screeched angrily, "Why do you have to **chain me up**?" She got up and started toward the door. Instinctively, I quickly stuffed my key in the door and locked it. She scowled and glared at me.

"Katara, just listen. Commander Zhao is an angry, ruthless man!"

"Oh, you must be related, then!" she retorted with a grin. My nose flared with steam at her insult.

"Do not get me angry, Katara." I tempted, trying to control myself. Her devilish smile turned into a look of fear, although Katara was trying to hide it. Now that I had calmed myself a little, I continued. "If Zhao sees that I let you roam free around the ship, he'll throw a fit! He'll never let me into the Fire Nation!"

"Sounds good to me..." Katara mumbled quietly. When she noticed me looking at her, she froze, probably hoping for her life that I didn't hear. I let her off easy and went on with my explanation, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to make it look like you are a prisoner here, or I'll be in big trouble." I took the tiniest step closer, "I'm so sorry, but it must be done." Katara sighed and shifted her weight irritably from one leg to the other.

"Alright..." she said, clearly not happy.

"I wish I didn't have to, really." I said. Now Katara looked at me, almost suspiciously. There I went again with my big mouth!

Why am I doing that? All the time, I wish desperately for her to know I love her, but when I let it slip, I kill myself over it.

Anyway, I tried to get Katara's mind off of it and got two pairs of shackles from a drawer in my dresser. "I always keep 'em around, just in case." I said slyly. Katara rolled her eyes as I nudged her over to her little cot. I now realized how wonderful an opportunity this could be...If I chained her up on the bed and locked the door...I knew we wouldn't reach Fire Nation borders for about another hour, so I had the time...Merely the thought of her body gave me chills. At this point, it couldn't be simpler...

But I knew I couldn't. Not just because I could risk her telling someone, but because I just couldn't. Not to her. She would be perfectly miserable and would hate me forever. No, if I wanted to do that, I would have to wait until she wanted to do so also. However, that would be a _looong_ way away...No! I can't; I just can't. I did my best to put the idea out of my head; trying to stop its torture.

I told Katara to sit on the bed and I wrapped the short chain around a bar at the base of the bed, putting an end on each ankle. I did the same with her arms on the same bar. She now sat cross legged, glaring me to pieces.

If I had been in the situation a few weeks ago, I'd be marveling at her hatred of her current state. But now that I had spent so much time with her, I hated it as much as she did. However, I was careful not to let her know that. Her earlier suspicion had be paranoid now, so I was very careful.

"I'll be back with Zhao in a little over an hour. Bye, sorry!" and just like that, I walk out, closing the door behind me. I went down one more floor and checked on things in the kitchen, and everything was neat and tidy. I now went down below to tell Aang what was going on. He was just finishing being fed breakfast himself. I told him of the situation and gave him pretty much the same directions as Sokka, except I was a little more stern, considering my anger towards him for taking Katara from me. He didn't think of the logic that Sokka did, so he was not to pleased with me either. But that doesn't really matter. I went into the crew's galley to find a huge mess of plated, cups, utensils, and leftover food! I stormed angrily up on deck and stomped up to the first pair of crewmen I found. "You two! Clean up that giant mess you left in the galley!" I yelled, pointing to the trapdoor. They nervously bowed and scurried down the steps. I tried to calm myself again as I walked around to find the three men attending to the bison. Katara, as she promised, had spent plenty of time with the bison, making sure he was never unfed, or unloved. I still had to idea what on earth I would do with him. There seemed to be no other alternative to bringing him to a circus. I could NOT bring him home. As I said to Katara, I was risking enough requesting that she be my servant. If I asked Father if I could keep a _giant flying bison_, he'd be furious!

Anyway, I told the crew on watch to make extra sure the bison didn't do anything dangerous. Seeing the bison's sad face, I added, "And give him something to eat...And someone climb on and rub his fur on his head. He looks lonely." I always made sure the bison was never sad, especially when Katara was around. But, since it had become such a habit, I did it even when I was alone. I may be the son of Fire Lord Ozai, meanest man on the planet, but I've got a good side.

Now that everything was sorted out, I went back up to the third floor to deal with Sokka. "What's this 'special plan,' Zuko?" he said suspiciously when I opened the door.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. Now, you said you'd do what I want, right? So, can I trust you enough to unchain you?" Sokka laughed his silly, happy laugh; probably the first time he'd done it since their capture. And I couldn't help a smile, in spite of myself.

"Calm down, Zuko! I won't run away!" he said, still chuckling a little. I took off his chains, still a little wary despite Sokka's comical reassurance. I led him, with my hands holding his firmly behind his back down the hall to one of the storage rooms. This one happened to be filled with guards' uniforms of various sizes.

"Find one that fits and put it on." I said. When Sokka looked back at me in shock, I returned his surprise. "You mean Katara didn't tell you yet? Instead of shipping you off to be enslaved somewhere, I'm going to make you a guard. Or at least, make you pretend you are. This way, you and Katara will be with each other." I explained. Then, Sokka asked what I had prayed desperately that he wouldn't."

"...Why are you doing this for us?" he asked. I sighed, searching frantically for the answer that wouldn't come.

"Well, um, because...I, well, I..." I was about to nervously look at the floor, but I noticed Sokka grin. I suddenly got a little irritated. "What?" I asked.

"I know why you're doing it for us." he said slyly.

* * *

A/N - My glorious reviewers, where did you go?


	8. Chapter 8: Zuko's Old Enemy

A/N - Thanks for coming back, reviewers! And please continue with the comments and support; it's greatly appriciated! XD

* * *

_"I know why you're doing this for us." he said slyly._

I rush of fear went through my head, but then I thought about it. How could a Water Tribe peasant such as this fool realize it? He probably had the wrong reason; he's not nearly smart enough.

But apparently Katara had told him more about me than I had thought. Because Sokka continued to say, "You're in love with my sister, aren't you?" I froze, eyes wide; for a moment, the little storage room went dead still. I was a shocked statue, while Sokka, a smirking one. After a time, my brai began to function once more, and I put it together that I was busted.

I leaned against a wall, sighed, then slid down the wall it the floor. "How'd you figure it out?" I asked, knowing I'd have no chance of convincing him against his suspicion.

"Well, Katara was telling me how you were so quiet after her and Aang...became an item. And I couldn't really muddle out why. But then you told me how you were letting me stay for her sake, and couldn't give me a reason why. So, I put two and two together and came up with you like her. I guess that means I'm right?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so happy about it! I like her, big deal!" I huffed, trying to dismiss the matter. Sokka slid onto the floor next to me.

"Zuko, it is a big deal. You think I don't care that the Crown Prince to the Fire Nation has fallen in love with **my sister**! I care what happens to her, and I don't like how your little plan is going!" Sokka was suddenly quite angry with protectiveness, his comical demeanor now forgotten. I suppose he's just now thought about it and didn't like it!

But...why in the world would I ever care about this peasant's opinion? "I'm not looking for your approval, Sokka!" I said angrily, standing up, "Just be happy that I'm keeping the two of you together, and put on a guard's uniform!" I walk out, slamming the door behind me. I didn't bother seeing his reaction to my anger, and when he came out, the subject had already been dropped.

But, even if I didn't care, Sokka did. Unless I got his official approval, I could never date her. At the moment, Sokka was her legal guardian, seeing as her father will most likely never see her again. I didn't know about her mother, but I had presumed that she was just back in the Water Tribe village. At that time, I didn't know. But anyway, if I wanted to have a relationship with Katara, I would need Sokka to approve. Of course, I would need _Katara _to approve first, so I decided to focus on that dominantly. I took Sokka to one of my most trusted men.

"Lee, this is Lieutenant Bujing." Lee was the name I had told Sokka to go by around anyone who didn't know the secret. I reminded myself to tell Uncle Iroh and Katara this name, so they wouldn't spoil it in front of Zhao.

"Lieutenant, this is Lee, a new recruit I picked up when we stopped at that port of call. I would like you to make sure he's in the right place doing the right things, know what I mean?" He nodded, and I leaned in closer and said quietly, "And make sure to keep a pretty firm hand on him. His loyalty has not yet been assured," I eyed Sokka, "I'll let you know the details later, but for now, just keep a close eye and make him as inconspicuous as possible." Buijing winked knowingly. I knew I could always trust him with just about anything.

I left Sokka with Buijing and made sure Katara and Iroh knew about his fake identity. And then I decided to wait with the helmsman until we reached Fire Nation waters. At this point, I felt like I was running up and down like an idiot and was just about ready to shoot flames at the stairs, but when I reached the top floor, the Helmsman yelled to me, "FIRE NATION IN SIGHT, SIR!" I ran to the window and saw he was right. Ahead of us, maybe a mile or two away, the Fire Navy Blockade could be seen. I knew for a fact that Zhao would be stationed on one of these ships; I came to his on purpose. I wanted to rub his big fat nose in the fact that I had captured the Avatar and could finally go home and be accepted! He had always, since I had been banished with the task, wanted to come home with the prize himself. He wanted the fame and glory, and the knowledge that I had failed and would be banished forever. But he would have to live instead with the fact that I'd have all the fame and glory, and he'd just be another Commander at my feet!

The helmsman stopped as close as he could to the blockade, while still remaining safe. We stood at attention, and waited to be boarded. After a few minuted, four of Zhao's men came in and stood with two an each side of the door. As Commander Zhao finally entered, the helmsman and I dipped out head, the proper sign of respect for a man of his rank.

"Prince Zuko, why do you dare show your sorry face within a hundred miles of the Fire Nation?" he spat.

I lifted my head with a grin and replied smoothly, "Because I have captured the Avatar."

His eyes widened and he took a half-step back. "Impossible! How could you have ever done it before **me**?"

I shrugged, sighed, and said innocently, "It's a gift." Steam flew from his nose as he visible shook with rage.

"I don't believe it; not at all!" he yelled.

"If you don't believe it, come look for yourself." I said coolly.

He scowled. "I will! In fact, I'll check your entire ship to be sure there's no tricks!" he sneered. I gestured dramatically towards the door. I didn't care if he inspected every nook and cranny; I knew he'd want to, so I was ready. I quickly ran through in my head the little explanations I had for everything as we walked down the stairs.

Zhao stopped on the third floor and checked in all the storage rooms. He found nothing out of the ordinary. However, when we came to the room where Sokka was previously staying, we found it was filled all of the things that Iroh had bought at that port while looking for his Lotus Tile. Zhao, of course, thought nothing of it. After all, it was completely normal. But...I didn't know it was put there, or who did it, or why! Anyway, when Zhao decided there was no evidence of trickery on this floor, we traveled down to the second level. He peeked into Iroh's room, where he was meditating. Zhao briefly questioned him about the Avatar's capture, and Iroh made it seem like a completely normal, quite hostile, capture. Then Zhao turned to my room and went it. He looked at Katara surprisingly, who said nothing, but looked at him curiously.

"And who exactly is this?" he asked, turning to me.

"She was traveling with the Avatar since I found him at the North Pole." I replied, "I didn't want to chance her rescuing the boy, so I took her with me as well."

"Was she his only companion?" the commander asked.

"No." I said flatly. Katara's eyes widened behind Zhao's back; she thought I meant Sokka. But I had no intentions of breaking my promise. "The boy had a pet lemur, which I sold to some pirates, and a giant flying bison, which his now being pulled behind out ship." Zhao looked a little surprised at the sound of the bison, but he still had plenty of questions.

"But why is she in your bedroom?" Zhao asked suspiciously. I suddenly realized why Iroh's things were in Sokka's room.

"I had no extra rooms, as you saw." If Iroh hadn't put his things in that room, it would have put a hole in my plan! He's a genius!...Sometimes.

"So, what will you do with her?" Zhao questioned. I faked a devilish smile.

"Probably a maid in the Fire Lord's Palace!" I said. Katara faked a surprised shriek. Zhao was totally buying it!

He sat down behind Katara saying with mock concern, "Oh, don't worry. It's not so bad. I hear the Fire Princess is pretty nice." He started cackling evilly. I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger. How dare he frighten her so badly! Only I can do that!

"Alright, everything's clear here, move on." Zhao said, now regaining his suspicious and angry composure. As we were walking out, I couldn't help but notice that Katara looked extremely frightened. I reminded myself to make sure she was okay later.

Zhao inspected my dining room and kitchens, again saying there was no problem with it. Seeing the time, I suggested that we take a little lunch break, and Zhao complied. The meal was short, and silent. Zhao and I both deeply despised each other, so there was no comversation. I decided to wait the gloating until he'd seen the Avatar himself. We went around back so he could examine Appa. "And what do you plan to do with this beast?" he asked, looking him over.

"...I'm not quite sure yet..." I said, also looking at Appa.

"You should sell him to the circus! It would fetch quite the hefty sum." he said. I nodded, acting absentminded about it. We now moved on to Aang's prison cell. This, Zhao preferred to save for last, so he inspected the crew's galley first, then we went to see him. When the door was opened, Zhao walked in slowly. Aang glared at him, showing no fear.

"So this is the Avatar? You've got to be joking! Just a little boy?" Zhao chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not weak! In fact, I bet I'm stronger than you!" Aang taunted. Zhao furiously raised an arm to punch him, but I grabbed it.

"No, Zhao! My father wants the Avatar unharmed." I said irritably. Zhao nodded reluctantly, and settled for just some unsettling words instead.

"Listen, kid! Don't you ever think your stronger than I am! I could kill you down in ten seconds flat! Don't your dare forget it! You watch your mouth, or someday, you'll pay!" he said through clenched teeth. His ego is even bigger than mine, and that is saying something! As the commander walked away, I tried not to laugh behind his back. Aang must have noticed, because he quietly snorted in amusement. I winked at him, sort of getting along with him for the first time.

Once we were out on deck, I faced Zhao head on. "So, would you not say that I have done what I was sent to do?"

"'Sent?' You were banished!" Zhao retorted.

I flared, "Well, it doesn't matter now, because I've done what you could not! You have been shown up by a banished teenager! I will go down in history as the savior of the Fire Nation for capturing the Avatar once and for all! You will have to once again bow at my feet, just as you do my father and sister! I will surpass you and take my rightful place as _**Crown Prince of the Fire Nation**_!"

Zhao stood for a moment, then fell to his knees. "I can have nothing to say to that. You are right." he said despairingly. I had won, Zhao was finished. As terribly cruel as that may sound, it felt perfectly wonderful.

So, a few moments later, Zhao was about to board his own ship and signal the blockade to let us pass. By now, he had gotten angry again, and we were back to bickering. "See you in the Palace, Commander Zhao!" I gloated.

"You'd better hope you don't!" he hissed, "And, by the way, it's Admiral Zhao now, thanks to your father." He grinned. I tried to hide my disappointment at my father's preference to Zhao compared to me.

"Just get off my ship and let me pass." I said through my teeth. Zhao walked swiftly across the gang plank, smiling all the way. So, I suppose in the end, it was a tie between us. I got the Avatar, but my father still liked him better. And Azula. And Iroh. And just about everybody else.

But that wasn't important right now. As we passed into the Fire Nation, I remembered to check up on Katara. Oh yeah, and unchain her...


	9. Chapter 9: Zuko's Smooth Moves

I walked into my room to see Katara struggling against the chains. I chuckled and shook my head. I took off the shackles and put them away. "Those really started to hurt!" she complained. She got up and stretched herself out.

After trying to think of the most eloquent way to say what I wanted to say, I just decided to wing it. "So...that was good acting in front of Zhao. You really had him going." I said.

"Thanks." Katara sighed, sitting down on her bed. "Did he...really mean it? What he said...about your sister?" she said nervously.

I sat down next to her and also sighed. "She certainly isn't the best princess in the world..." I said. I was trying not to make her sound so bad; I didn't want to scare her.

"What's she like?" Katara asked. Yeah, there's really no way around it.

"Katara," I began, "There's no way I can make this sound good, so I'll just be honest. She's basically a mini of my father. Perhaps worse." Katara's eyes widened. "My father is willing to forgive me, and he'll most likely let me keep you in return. But Azula, that's her name, she'll always hate me unconditionally. And she'll never accept you. She's cruel, sneaky, and clever...I'm sorry." Katara was shaking with fear. I put my arm around her shoulder. "But we'll get through it together, and protect each other. I won't let her hurt you." I said determinedly. I smiled at her, and she gave a weak smile in return. "Now, come along, it's almost time for dinner." We got up and left our room. I sent Katara on ahead to get my uncle. I thanked him for his quick thinking about the spare room and we walked to the dining room together.

As we were just finishing up our meals, Iroh sighed and said, "We've finally made it to the Fire Nation! It'll only be a matter of days now until we are back home at last." I smiled, ready to finally be home.

"Excuse me." Katara said suddenly and went out onto the deck of the ship. I watched her go in confusion.

"It's a big deal for her, Zuko. She will never see the Avatar again and will have to begin living with the Fire Lord and Princess Azula. For Katara, it's very frightening to be getting to the Palace." Uncle Iroh explained. I realized he was right, and I wanted to go to her. I wanted to make her see it wasn't so bad, but I had no idea what to say. As if reading my mind, Iroh said, "Sometimes silence can be the most powerful words of all."

I got up and took a beautiful handmade blanket off the wall. It was made by my grandmother, Fire Lady Ilah. We merely kept it for decoration, but it was very warm and soft. I walked out to where Katara was leaning on the side of the ship. I wrapped my arms, and the blanket, around her from behind. She looked back at me and I saw the tears running down her face. She took the blanket and held it around herself as I was. We walked silently up to our room and I laid Katara on her bed with the hand-made blanket. Just as I was walking away, she croaked out, "Thank you." and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew she'd be okay now.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I didn't bother locking it; I knew I could trust her now to stay put. As I was walking down the stairs, Lieutenant Buijing walked up to me with Sokka firmly in tow. "Where shall I put him to sleep, Prince Zuko?" he asked. I now realized I had no place to put him! I decided to try clearing Sokka's room out again, only to find it was empty already. I almost laughed aloud, thinking of how much thought Uncle Iroh must have put into it.

Buijing and I chained him back up as he was before, and walked down to the deck so I could tell him what was going on. "His real name is Sokka, and he's Katara's brother. I originally had him as a prisoner and was going to have him sent off to become some slave, but Katara would have absolutely hated it." I had already told Buijing of my love to Katara, "So, I decided to disguise him as one of my guards to he and Katara could stay together. You are to call him Lee in front of anyone besides Katara, Iroh, and I. We are the only ones who know the secret. Got it?" Buijing nodded, but said nothing. He never questioned me aloud, but I've always wondered if he actually agrees with all the things I tell him. Perhaps he just listens and helps out of respect or loyalty. Or perhaps he actually likes and agrees with all my plans. I don't think I'll ever know.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little flick of blue. I quietly sneaked over to where I saw it, and found Katara. Her back was to me, so she didn't know I was there, and she was looking at the trap door to below deck. "You little peasant..." I mused, as Katara quickly spun around, looking like a beaver-deer in lamplight, "You're trying to get to Aang aren't you?"

For a second, she almost looked like she was going to try to run (where to?), but she sighed and said reluctantly, "Yes." I quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards me.

"So, you just trick me into thinking it's safe to leave the door unlocked, then sneak off to be with your beloved? That it?" I said, enjoying my little capture.

"No!" Katara said indignantly, "I really was sad, Zuko! I just saw the door was unlocked and took my chance!"

I loosened my grip slightly and said, "Well, I'm sorry you don't want to go to the Fire Nation. However, abusing my trust by sneaking out against the rules it not the way to get over that!"

Katara leaned against the wall, looking like all rebellious thoughts had left her mind. "I know, and I'm sorry. You going to drag me off to my room now?" she asked expectantly.

"Well, technically, no." I said. I went behind her and shoved her in the direction of the stairs. Katara rolled her eyes and started walking. I continued pushing her every few seconds, much to her anger.

"Will you cut that out? _Ow!_ I'm going up there anyway, so why must you- _Ow_!"

We eventually reached out room, and this time, I stayed in with the door locked. We took turns putting our sleep clothes on and went to bed. With all the excitement, it sounded like Katara fell asleep pretty fast. I, too, fell asleep, fearing the job I'd have to do tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Zuko's Loss of a Passenger

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Then I remembered where we'd be stopping today and felt sick to my stomach. Katara was still sleeping when I woke up, which was rare for her. I suppose she's tired from all the drama yesterday. I got dressed and jotted down a little note telling her I had to do something, then I'd be waiting for her in the dining room. I left our room, leaving the door unlocked. This made me feel a little uneasy, given her reaction yesterday. However, I reluctantly left the door unlocked, thinking it would be the best choice anyway.

I went up the stairs to the Helm Room and leaned against a window.

"Do you need something, sir?" the helmsman asked. I sighed.

"Perhaps..." I mused. He looked at me confusedly, so I explained. "We may be stopping somewhere, but...I'm not sure if we should..." I suppose I must have looked deep in thought, for he left me in silence after that, which was greatly appreciated. After debating over it in my head for nearly half an hour, I looked up, decided. The helmsman looked at me expectantly. "We will be stopping, at a port called 'Haruna Bay.' We should be there at about two o'clock." I told him. I still didn't like the idea of doing what I had to do, but I knew I had no other choice.

As I was going past the second floor, Katara was just coming out of our room sleepily. "I trust you slept well, Katara?" I asked, chuckling a bit as I did. She nodded with a smiling tiredly. After a nice breakfast, Katara once again wanted to see Aang. Knowing we'd be arriving at the Palace the day after tomorrow, I didn't particularly mind. I was more focused on other things. They two of them related their experiences with Zhao to each other and talked sadly of getting to the Palace soon. I watched over them absentmindedly, trying to think of the smartest way to accomplish my task.

Eventually, we got around to 1:30, and I had come up with nothing.

We had just finished up lunch, when Katara, Iroh, and I heard the loud sound of the anchor lowering. "Why are we stopping?" Katara asked curiously.

"There is something I must do." I said solemnly.

"Can I come?" she requested.

I sighed and replied, "You may, but I don't know if you would want to." Without another word, I got up and walked out on deck. I heard Katara get up and follow me.

Already, there was a small team of guards waiting with Komodo Rhinos. On the Fire Nation port, the flags of a circus tent just be seen. "Z-Zuko? W-Where are w-we?" Katara stuttered fearfully. I looked back at her to see her eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry, Katara. We're at the Cirque du Fire Nation." I said sympathetically.

"You monster!" she yelled, now fully crying.

"I know, and I wish I didn't have to, but there seems to be no other choice. If I come home to the Palace with a giant flying bison, my father will have the beast killed. At least here, he'll be well taken care of." I pointed out.

"NO HE WON'T!" she cried, "He'll be hurt and underfed and he'll have to make a fool of himself in front of complete strangers!"

I shook my head and said, "That's not true. Come with me." I took her hand; she tried to pull away, but I held firm. "Just trust me, Katara. I promise I would never put Appa somewhere like you described. And just to prove it to you, we're going to check things out here before Appa goes. I will show you how safe this place is." Tears still ran down her face, but she no longer struggled at my grip. In fact, she seemed to almost hold my hand tighter. She was scared, I knew. She needed something to hold onto, both physically and emotionally. Right now, I was all she had, so she held on to me tight.

"You two, you're coming with me. The rest of you, feed the bison and get him very calm. We need him to be peaceful when we move him." I said to the guards. I noticed Katara cringe at the sound of moving the bison, and I looked at her with sympathy. I helped her into my Komodo Rhino and sat behind her, as I was close to a head taller. I reached my arms around her waist to grab the reins, resisting the urge to tickle her or hug her. I cracked the whip and we rode off the ship, a guard on either side of us.

We arrived at the Cirque and were greeted by the Ringmaster, who I suppose must have seen our ship coming. "Would you like to buy some tickets to our show this after-..." he stopped short, eying me over Katara's head. "Wait a minute! You're the banish Prince Zuko!" he exclaimed.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Get out of my Cirque this instant, you traitor!" he cried.

I shook my head. "I have captured the Avatar, and was on my way home." I said matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened, and he quickly dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "My sincerest apologies, Prince Zuko. Please forgive my horrible rudeness." he pleaded nervously.

"Yes, yes, your fine. Just get up!" I said, enjoying my regained power. He stood up and asked what brought me here. "With the Avatar, I have also captured this lovely young lady," I said gesturing to Katara, "And a giant flying bison."

The Ringmaster's jaw dropped. After a moment, he said slowly, "A...S-Sky Bison? The Avatar had a Sky Bison?"

I nodded and said, "And we wish to leave the bison for your Cirque." The Ringmaster looked as though he was about to drop to his knees again. I continued, "However, this girl was very close to the bison, and she is deeply afraid he will be mistreated. I know your Cirque would do nothing of the sort, so I would like you to show us around and let her know how safe this place is." I said, and the Ringmaster nodded fervently.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Prince Zuko. Um..." He took a moment to get his bearings straight and said, "Come right this way. You may leave your Rhinos here." I got off, helped Katara down, and left my Rhino in the hands of my guards. The two of us, Katara again gripping my hand firmly, followed the Ringmaster into his tent. Inside, there was an amphitheater with around 1,000 seats going around the 'stage.' The three of them walked straight across to the other side and through a secret door on the other side.

Behind it was what must have been where the performers trained. The Ringmaster led them into one particular tent which held all the animals in the circus. He said, "Our circus boasts the rarest animals in the world. However, that is not only for crowd appeal. We keep only rare animals so that our circus never gets too crowded. That way, we can give more attention to each individual creature."

"You see? Appa won't be unloved here, he'll get plenty of attention." I said gently to Katara. She nodded, her facial expression growing less afraid.

The Ringmaster nodded also, and he showed us all the animals they had. There was an ostrich-lion, a badger-frog, a panther-bear, and a hen-turtle. All four of the animals looked very happy and ran to the sides of the cages to greet them. "You can pet them if you like; they never bite, even the panther-bear." the Ringmaster said, and he was right. The creatures seemed all to glad to be petted and loved.

Katara was careful to pet the animals with only one hand and kept one firmly holding mine. However, upon seeing how happy and lovable the creatures were, she got quite cheerful herself, and stood on her own with both hands free. And I couldn't help but smile.

As we walked out of the tent, the Ringmaster turned to Katara and said, "So, would you feel safe leaving your bison here?"

Katara paused, thinking it over. "...What about feeding them?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me, I almost skipped their lunch!" He turned to one of the men standing around, "Gonji, will you give the animals some food, quick! They must be starving!" He laughed, and turned back to us. "Anyway, the animals get three healthy meals a day, plus some snack during training and shows. Sky Bison like to eat fruits, correct?"

Katara nodded, "And vegetables. Melons are his favorite."

"Alright. So, would that be a 'yes' on him staying here?" he replied.

Again, she paused, but then she smiled, "Yes. I think he'd be very happy here. But...he'd miss Aang and Sokka and I." she added, growing a little sad again.

"It'll be okay." I said, and Katara nodded understandingly, pushing a smile that I knew wasn't true.

So, the two of us went back to the ship and I let Katara talk to Appa before we moved him. I stood back a little and listened to her talking.

"Appa? I have to...tell you something." The bison growled quietly, showing he was paying attention. "You're...going to have to l-leave us..." Katara's voice was wobbly with crying. I was about to go comfort her, but Appa had already moved his immense head down to where she was. Katara's knees gave out, and she fell into the soft fur. "I'm so sorry, but...you'll never be able to see us again. Not-...Not ever." Appa gave a roar of sadness, and I suddenly decided something.

I turned to the nearby guards and said, "Don't move him yet, wait a little longer. I'll be back." I turned back to Katara, "Katara? You may stay with him a little longer. I'm coming back in a moment." I ran around to the stairs down below deck and into Aang's cell, dragging the guards on duty with me. "Avatar, for the sake of your bison, will you promise not to run away if I unchain you?" I asked quickly.

"Why? What are you doing to Appa?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing yet, but I'm taking you to him! So, will you?"

"Why would you let me see him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just answer my question, before I change my mind!" I was on a bit of a tight schedule, and I didn't have time for Aang's suspicions.

"Okay, okay! I won't run away! Just let me see him!" he said, apparently giving up his questions. I signaled to the guards to unchain him and we took him up to where Katara was still bawling and Appa was still roar-crying. "Appa! Katara! What's wrong?" Aang asked, running up to them.

Katara's eyes widened when she saw Aang, and slowed her crying in embarrassment. She looked to me in confusion, and I smiled at her kindly. I had made a last minute decision, and let Aang see his bison before putting thousands of miles between the two of them. From the way Katara acted, I could easily guess that there was a strong bond between the Avatar and his pet. Now that I was so close to having her to myself, I decided I'd let her see my good side.

Katara turned back to Aang and Appa 'catching up with other,' if you can do such a thing with someone who doesn't talk...

"Aang?" she said, a little nervous. The boy turned to her.

"Why were you so sad, Katara? What's going on?" he asked kindly.

"I...have a confession. When I told you about what was going to happen to Appa...all those weeks ago...I didn't really tell you the whole story."

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't want you to get upset." she replied, "Appa...he's going to a...a circus." She sighed, probably fearing his reaction as I was.

"A CIRCUS? NO!" he crying, his eyes watering. His face looked like a twist of sadness, anger, and hurt. "Zuko, how could you do such a thing?" he started up towards me.

"Please, Aang, don't be mad." Katara held him back bravely, "He's really just doing what's best for Appa." Aang stared at her in a mix of anger and confusion. "Think about it. If we take him to the Fire Nation Palace, the Fire Lord will only have him...killed. And, plus, Zuko and I checked out the place, and it's really okay. The circus doesn't have many animals, so he'll get plenty of attention. The animals that were that looked really happy and cheerful; they were even okay with me petting them! And the Ringmaster made sure I told him Appa's favorite foods, and he said that they get three good meals a day. And also little snacks during training and performances. It...looks like a really nice, and safe, circus." she explained.

Aang now had calmed down, and looked like he understood. "I guess this is the best way, huh, buddy?" he said, turning to Appa. The bison roared and scratched his ear. "Yeah..." Aang said, as if he'd understood exactly what Appa had said.

So, now that the three understood the situation, they turned to me with confidence...and sadness.

* * *

A/N - Sorry, but there was no way I could think to get Appa in the palace. As I said in the story, Fire Lord Ozai would never have allowed a bison to be kept on Palace grounds; Appa would just end up served for dinner. =( So, I had to put him in a circus. But...besides the fact that you all hate me for getting rid of Appa, how'd y'all like the chapter? I tried to make it an emotional turning point for Katara and Zuko's feelings for each other. We'll see what Katara thinks of it next chapter! =) And perhaps Zuko seeing on old friend...? Please review with your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11: Zuko's Old Friend

A/N - Sorry, I know you're all anxious to get to the Palace, but I wanted to have one more day at sea, to give Zuko and Katara more time to develop alone. But, I promise, they'll get there soon! =)

* * *

After a bit of persuasion from Katara, (first angry, then seductively sweet) I was reluctantly bringing Sokka down to say farewell also. Of, course, he wasn't too happy either once I told him that Katara had convinced me through flipping her hair and giving me puppy-dig eyes. He was still pretty pissed at me liking her. I made sure to angrily remind him not to tell her that I like her. I wanted her to discover that fact in a much gentler way than Sokka would provide. Sokka agreed, most likely still following the logic that if he did what I said, everyone would be safe, which was true.

So, after a few last moments, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Appa were finally ready. So, we carefully unchained the beast and let him drop gracefully into the water. I was, at first, afraid he might just fly away, but Aang explained that after being chained up for so long, it would be a couple days before he'd be fully capable of flight. I made a mental note to tell the Ringmaster that. Anyway, Appa lumbered slowly onto the beach, and ten of my men made a "U" behind him and led him to the Cirque. I, of course, couldn't resist a ride on a giant flying bison! So, must to Aang's begrudging, I got on the bison's head and rode him to the Ringmaster's tent.

Apparently, while we'd been gone, the Ringmaster had his tent enlarged and an enormous cage brought in. After a quick reassuring word to the bison, I jumped off and helped lead him into the cage. He was immediately fed a rather large watermelon, "to make sure he knows right away how good we'll be to him," according to the Ringmaster. As Appa leaned in to munch on the melon, I patted his head.

"Good-bye, Appa. I'm sorry that I cannot keep you with people you know, but it just wouldn't have worked. I'll be sure that we all come visit you often!" I said.

"You'd be welcome backstage anytime, your Highness." the Ringmaster piped in.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and please, keep the money." I added, noticing a few sacks of gold coins behind him. "I couldn't possibly take money for separating this guy from his friend." I said, gesturing to Appa.

"Very well, Prince Zuko. Good luck on your travels...and with your father." he added awkwardly. I shrugged helplessly.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one. I hope he's in a good mood when I arrive." I was pretty sure he'd take me back if I'd captured the Avatar, but...I was still pretty nervous. I hadn't really thought about my own fate in a while. I'd been so worried about Katara's and Sokka's and Appa's, that I never considered the possibility that my father still wouldn't accept me.

I put it out of my head and left the tent. As I was about to leave the backstage area, I heard a familiar voice, however. "Zuko? Could that _possibly_ be **you**?" My eyes opened wide as I recognized it and turned around to see I was right.

"Ty Lee? What are _you_ doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" she said, running up to hug me. She'd always been a hugger, really. "I happen to work here. You?"

"Work here? You mean...you're a performer?"

"Yes. And I'm really happy here, actually. My ora has never been pinker!" she exclaimed, turning over into a handstand.

"Well...I can see that..." said, looking around at the hundreds of pink outfits on the performers disgustedly.

Ty Lee rested her chin on her hands, still upside down!, and touched each foot to her head alternately. "So, you didn't answer my question. What brings you to the Cirque du Fire Nation?"

I straightened my posture slightly and said proudly, "I have captured the Avatar!"

Her eyes widened, and she said with extreme surprise in her voice, "You have? Zuko, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but the worst is to come, really. I still must face my father."

"I know, but...you're half way there, with the Avatar, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, I was here dropping off the Avatar's bison."

"Oh, neat. So, does that mean I'll be seeing you around here often?" she asked casually.

"Probably. My, um, _other captive_...is really attached to him. Plus, I, uh..."

"Oooh! Zuko, have you acquired a soft side for giant bison?" she cooed.

"Well, yeah." I said quickly. I was actually going to say that I liked Katara and wanted to please her, but I was kind of glad I didn't have to. "So, yeah, I guess I'll see you around. I should go, though."

"Okay, hope to see you soon. Bye!" Ty Lee said cheerfully. Yep, still as dumb and bubbly as when we were eight.

When I walked onto the ship, I found that Aang Sokka had been chained back up in their cells, and Katara was wandering around with nothing really to do. She happened to be facing the other direction, so she didn't notice me yet.

"Bored?" I asked, a bit louder than I normally would have. She jumped with a start, realized it was just me, and shoved me lightly and playfully.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said irritably, "And, yes, by the way, I am a bit bored."

"Would you like me to teach you Pai Sho?" Iroh piped in, sticking his head around the corner of the tower.

I rolled my eyes and was about to decline, when Katara said quickly, "Sure! Wanna come, Zuko?" She turned to me with those beautiful blue eyes, her hair twirling around her from the sudden turn, and I couldn't help but agree. I normally hated the game, but I realized I'd never actually learned how to play, so I figured it couldn't be too bad anyway. We went up the stairs and to the Helm Room and sat around the Pai Sho board.

Uncle Iroh was actually quite the good teacher. He explained the rules very well, and Katara and I could get through a game without his help within a couple hours!

After learning Pai Sho, we ate a quite dinner and Katara went to bed a bit early. I turned to my uncle with worry. "What am I going to do, Uncle? We'll be arriving tomorrow, and I don't want her to get all sad again. I hate seeing her sad."

My uncle Iroh smiled and said kindly, "Zuko, you have proven yourself to her today. Being as kind as you were with that bison really impressed her."

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because while you were giving the Ringmaster the bison, she came to me and told me herself." he said, grinning. I grinned too.

"She really said she was impressed?" I asked, and he nodded. "But...still. Do you think she will be okay?"

He nodded again, "Now that she no longer thinks of you as an enemy, she will trust you to protect her. But you must do just that. If you stand unmoving as she is made Azula's personal slave, she will never like you again. You must fight to keep her with you, and she will begin to love you as you love her." This time, I nodded, promising myself to do exactly that.

Iroh's words rang through my ears pleasantly. _"...proven yourself to her...really impressed her...she no longer thinks of you as an enemy...trust you to pretect her...she will begin to love you as you love her..."_

_

* * *

_A/N - Sorry, it's a little short. But...that's it! We're done at sea! They'll arrive right after breakfast, writer's honor!

Oh, by the way, sorry I didn't give an actual explanation of Pai Sho. As much as I wanted to, I didn't know how! If one of my trusted readers does know the ruled and would be kind enough to explain them to be in my review, I would greatly appreciate it! In fact...I would even put in a **detailed** Pai Sho game somewhere in it, and quote whoever gives me the rules! (so please sign it with your username if you give the rules to me) THANK YOU READERS! =)


	12. Chapter 12: Zuko's Last Day At Sea

The next morning, before I went down to breakfast (sending Katara down before me), I went up to the Helm Room. "How long before we reach the Great Gates of Azulon?" I asked the Helmsman.

"They are there, Prince Zuko. We're just pulling up to them now. I suggest that you grab something portable for breakfast and wait outside. If you don't tell them of your capture, the guards there will attack our ship. I'll stop just before the Gates and try to show them we mean to talk." he explained.

"Okay. Thank you, Helmsman." I told him, before grabbing some toast and jam and walking outside.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as I walked out the door.

Uncle Iroh explained for me. "We will be arriving at the Great Gates of Azulon today, and..." his voice faded out as I walked farther from the tower.

I saw the jet skis come zooming from the statues of my grandfather. Before they moved out of my view, I sent up three short bursts of flame above me: the national signal for an S.O.S.

"You need help?" a woman's voice yelled out.

"No, but I need to talk! I'm not posing any threat!" I yelled back to her.

"Very well!" the woman called back, "Please move to the side of the statue and lower your gang plank!" I sent a crewman up to tell the helmsman what to do, and felt the ship slowly turn into position. Once the gang plank was down, the woman who'd been speaking, along with two men, walked on board. "Hey!" she exclaimed upon getting a closer look at me, "You're the banished prince!"

I shook my head, and smiled a little. I said, "Not anymore."

"Wha-...You mean you've captured the Avatar?" she asked incredulously.

"Well how else do you think I got into the Fire Nation?" I responded, chuckling.

The female guard regained her composure and said flatly, "Well, I'm going to have to see the Avatar before I let you any closer to the Palace."

"Very well." I said. I took the three guards down to Aang's cell.

"Who are they?" Aang demanded.

"Keep quiet." I told him roughly.

The woman sighed, looking the Avatar over. "Well, he certainly looks like the Avatar, but...I'm going to need some more reliable proof." she said.

"How else do you want me to prove it?" I asked, surprised.

"Airbend." she said firmly to Aang.

"What?" the boy asked confusedly.

"I said, AIRBEND." she repeated. Behind the woman's back, I gave a slight nod to Aang, silently telling him to do what she says. He sighed, apparently understanding.

"Umm, lady? You may want to move over..." he said. The woman side-stepped out of his way. Realizing I was now in the line of fire, I was about to do the same, before I felt a huge gust of wind, was thrown back through the door and into the hallway wall, and heard the laughter of a certain twelve-year-old boy.

"You nasty little rat-viper, you're going to pay for that!" I yelled, standing up and storming up to him. The woman stepped in front of me and gave me a stern look. I remembered my orders three years ago to "bring the Avatar back unharmed," and calmed down.

Saying that everything checked out, the guards started walking out of the room. "Well if you don't pay for it, someone else will!" I hissed quietly to Aang.

"No, Zuko, please! Don't do anything! PLEASE!" he called after me desperately. I didn't really know if I meant that threat, but I was really really mad, so I didn't really care. The three guards, who had ignored Aangs pleas, went back to the statue and let us pass.

"Have a nice day, your Highness." the woman said as she was leaving.

After we were moving towards the Palace, I had calmed down quite a bit, and was feeling more than a little sorry. I went back down to Aang slowly.

"Zuko, please, I'm sorry to embarrass you or offend you or anything! Just please don't hurt Katara!" he started pleading again. I held my hand up to stop him.

"Nevermind about that, Aang. I, uh...well I didn't really mean it. I was just a little angry. I...I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"You're sorry?" Aang interjected, starting to smile. "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just couldn't resist."

"Ha, it's okay. I've certainly done my fair share of things like that." I laughed; he laughed.

"It's nice to not be hating each other for once." he said, and I sighed, agreeing, but wishing I didn't.

The room settled into an awkward silence, so I decided to leave without a word. However, I paused for a moment at the door, not looking back. "I-..." I sighed, "I'm sorry...about all of this." I walked out, and went up to my room to be alone.

* * *

After a short nap, I went up to see Katara and Iroh just coming to the end of a game of Pai Sho.

"Is this what you were doing while I handled the guards?" I asked, sitting down to watch.

"Yes." Katara replied, not looking up. It seemed to have been an intense game; both players were perspiring with anticipation. "Please please please don't see it..." I just barely heard Katara whisper to herself. Apparently, whatever she was talking about, Iroh did see it. For once he made his move, Katara slapped her palm to her forehead and fell from her cross-legged position to her back. "No!" she whined.

"I think it's going to be quite a while before you can beat me, Katara. I'm a master with the Lotus Tile." Uncle Iroh said with a grin.

"Wait a minute..." I said, turning to him, "I thought you lost your Lotus Tile!"

"Oh, yes, didn't I tell you? It was in my sleeve the whole time..."

"What?" I exclaimed, then huffed an irritable sigh.

"Well, think about it, Zuko. Would we have this wonderful Pai Sho player if I hadn't thought I'd lost it?" Iroh pointed out. I sighed again, realizing he was right. Katara sat up, now over her loss.

"Alright, a bet is a bet. When to we start?" she said, also sighing.

"What did you bet?" I asked, a little frightened at the answer.

"To learn to make gingseng tea!" Iroh cried happily. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"You two are crazy." I said.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was his idea, and I thought I'd win!" Katara defended, "Besides, I'm the real victim, here."

"Yes, I suppose so. Wow, learning to make tea from Uncle Iroh, huh? I hope you make it out alive." I joked. Laughing, Katara went down to the kitchens with Iroh. I leaned against the wall, thinking about how great it was that Katara didn't hate me anymore. At this point, I would say she considers me her friend! _But not her boyfriend..._

I looked out the window to see the Palace ahead of us. Finally...

Home.

* * *

A/N- Okay, yeah, I know. I said no more chapters at sea. That's just how this one turned out. My bad, I false advertised. Anyway, they just pulled up to the Palace now, so there's really no more sea left for me to write on!


	13. Chapter 13: Zuko's Arrival

_Home._

After three long years at sea, I was finally going home. It was both exciting-...and terrifying. I didn't know if I'd actually be able to go home. I had the Avatar, but...there was this nagging feeling that I still may not be accepted. Up until now, I'd been sure that my father would let me come home. But, now that it's really the moment of truth, I was getting less and less sure by the second.

After confirming with the helmsman what to do, I went down to get Iroh and Katara. I walked into the kitchen, and they both looked at me.

"We're here." I said simply.

"Perfect timing, my nephew. We were just going to taste Katara's first brew!" Iroh said. I took a cup, and found she did fairly well. However, she herself seemed sick with fear

"Katara, are you okay?" I asked her. Her eyes began to water, and suddenly she ran out of the room, and up the stairs. I looked to uncle with a bit of an "I-told-you-so" face and went after her. What in the world made me think she'd be okay with this? _Uncle Iroh, that's what!_ "Katara, wait!" I called after her. I saw her turn onto the second level and heard a door slam shut.

I stood in front of the door for a moment. I heard violent sobbing on the other side of it, but I wanted to give her a few moments to calm down. After the short gasps from the crying got a little quieter, I gently pushed on the door and entered. "Katara?" I said quietly. She looked up a moment, and tried to quickly calm herself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's okay." she said before I could say anything else.

I sat down on her bed next to her, and said comfortingly, "It's okay if your scared, Katara. I can understand if you are."

She sighed. "Alright...Well I am. Very." she said.

"That's fine. But I just want to help you, that's all. I promise you that I will protect you in there. I won't let my father hurt you, and my sister won't be getting anywhere near you." I comforted.

She smiled at me through the tears, "Thank you, Zuko. You know, you're really kind of nice..."

I smiled back, "I try." Katara laughed, and we went back down. Aang and Sokka were already being brought out in chains. Upon seeing Sokka, I grabbed him from the guards without a word. I found Lieutenant Buijing and told him to get Sokka into a guard's uniform and to find me again.

I turned to Katara and said, "You may go say good-bye to Aang if you'd like." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I tried not to get angry and looked away. After about five minutes, she came back, wiping tears from her eyes. "You alright?" I asked, and she nodded. I braced myself for her reaction, and pulled the shackles out of my pocket.

She groaned and whined, "Why do I need those?"

"It's got to be done this way. I'm sorry." I said. She sighed and held out her arms.

"Fine." she said flatly, irritably. I chained her arms together in front of her body, trying to hold back a grin. By that time, Buijing came down with what looked to be a completely average guard. Until, of course, he slide off the face-mask. "Can I be sure to trust you?" I said cautiously, to confirm it before I let Buijing release him. Sokka nodded soberly, and I eyed him. "Just remember, if I see you doing anything...'out of character,' Katara's at stake."

"What?" Katara shrieked.

"Don't worry, Katara." Sokka said, smiling protectively at her, "I'll do whatever he says. I won't let him hurt you."

"Well...thanks, but I wasn't really worried about you. I...was just surprised." She looked at me, angry and confused.

"I'm sorry, but...I just have a lot balancing here, and I can't let anything fall." I leaned in closer to Katara and said too quietly for Sokka to hear, "I probably wouldn't back up that claim, I just need keep Sokka in line. I would never hurt you." I flashed her a mischievous grin as I signaled Buijing to let Sokka go. Katara rolled her eyes and smiled. She wasn't mad, she just thought I was nuts. I found myself wondering if I really was.

I turned to Sokka and said, "You will hold Katara as 'our' prisoner and walk into the Fire Lord's Throne Room with me." Both Katara and Sokka gulped nervously. I shrugged helplessly, and they nodded understandingly.

After a few moments of final preparations of the ship, crew, and prisoners, we were ready. The four of us -Aang, Sokka, Katara, and I- began walking to the Palace. When we were stopped by the guards outside, I said firmly, "I am Crown Prince Zuko, and I have captured the Avatar. I request an audience with my father." The two guards let us in, but I could hear them chuckling to each other about it as we walked away.

All four of us paused at the enormous door and looked at each other nervously. I knew my three prisoners were extremely frightened; I figured I would be the only one to step up. So I nodded confidently and said, "Here we go."

"Yeah." said Sokka, "Good-bye, Aang. I'll miss ya."

Aang nodded. "I'll miss you, too, Sokka. Katara? I...guess this is good-bye. I...I love you."

"I love you too, Aang. I'll miss you more than ever." Katara said, smiling brightly.

I said, "I'm sorry about this. It's just how it's got to be. Good-bye, Aang." He nodded, but gave no clue as to whether he cared at all. But that didn't matter; I had a father to face. So, with Aang in chains in my arms, and Katara in Sokka's, we entered the Throne Room.

Fire Lord Ozai raised his chin from his crossed fingers as we entered. "Hello, Zuko."

* * *

When we were about ten feet from the Throne, we stopped. I roughly pushed Aang to the floor, and Sokka did the same with Katara, as planned. (The three of them, of course, didn't like the idea of it, but we had an act to keep up.) I, too, fell to my knees beside the Avatar and put my head to the floor, as did Sokka next to Katara. After a moment, however, Sokka lifted his head and torso. As a guard, he didn't have to stay down, according to the Fire Nation Laws of Respect.

Finally, my father spoke again, "I take it this boy...he is the Avatar?" Since my father asked me a question, I knew I was allowed now to rise.

I lifted my torso and answered from my knees, "Yes, sir." I was careful not to call him my father; not yet. He had not accepted me, and I did not want to offend him.

"I am suspicious of the truth of this statement, considering your apparently desperate desire to come home." he replied levelly.

I nodded, "I understand your wariness. However, I can prove that he is the Avatar, if you will allow it."

"Very well. Avatar, you may rise and prove yourself." Ozai replied, not batting an eye. I suspected he didn't trust that this was the Avatar, but I was all too ready to prove him wrong.

Aang also lifted his torso now, and looked to me. Nervously, I nodded, and tried to make it as inconspicuous as possible. I wasn't sure what my father would think of the Avatar looking to me for approval. Aang turned his head to the floor, and blew an enormous gust of wind down. This propelled his body upward about twenty feet, and the Fire Lord's eyes widened and he flinched backward into his throne. Aang kept the air going and stayed about fifteen feet up.

Regaining his composure, Ozai said firmly, "Alright, now come down!" Upon Aang's gentle landing, I grabbed the arm that was facing me roughly. He tried to shake me off for a moment, but when I squeezed his upper arm tighter, he stopped. Meanwhile, my father was looking at me in awe. "You...You've done it, Zuko. You have, after three years, captured the Fire Nation biggest threat!" He stood up and clapped his hands once. In an instant, two of his guards came in and grabbed Aang's shoulders. "Take the Avatar to our most secure prison cell." Ozai said to them. I saw Aang look at Katara briefly, and stood up, walking away with the guards.

When I turned back around, my father was standing a couple feet in front of me, so I dipped my head to the floor again. "I am proud of you, Zuko. I am proud because after all these years, you have still remained faithful to the Fire Nation. After three long years, you never gave up. Anad now, you have captured the Avatar, something neither I nor your grandfather could accomplish. You have done well, my son." I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. _His son._ "Welcome home."

He put his hand on my shoulder, and I rose. Katara shifted, and it occurred to me that after all this time, her back must be aching like crazy. "And who is this?" my father asked.

"She was traveling with the Avatar when I captured him, Father." I replied, relishing at the fact that I could again call this man my father.

"Really?" He cocked his head, "And...you have brought her here?"

"Well...I, um...I-..." I trailed off, not wanted to seem too rude after just now being accepted thirty seconds ago.

"Go on, my son. I will not think poorly of you, whatever it is you are nervous about."

"Thank you, Father. It's just...I was hoping that you would allow her to be my personal servant." I said, still feeling a bit awkward.

"Well of course, Zuko! You deserve it, after three years away from home. Besides, I suppose you are in need of one, seeing as I gave your old maid to your sister." I cringed at the sound. Ozai continued, "Speaking of things you require...Recently, I have grown a bit wary of our safety here. I have heard from some of my most trusted guards that there are a few people who do not support this war. I fear I may be overthrown. So, I have decreed that your sister, yourself, and I will have a personal guard with us as much of the time as possible. As well as a maid, of course, but that's obvious." I heard Katara breath out irritably, but, thankfully, my father didn't hear. "Girl, you may rise. What is your name?"

Katara now lifted, and I saw she looked a lot more fearful than I had predicted. Katara...she'd just always seemed so brave and determined. But now that she was face-to-face with the Fire Lord, she looked extremely frightened. I wanted desperately to comfort her; to take her away from this horrible situation for her. "K-K-Katara." she stuttered.

Ozai chuckled, and I almost went to her. But I held back, and I hated myself for it. "Don't fear me, Katara. I won't hurt you. At least...not yet." he said. Katara shut her eyes tightly. My father continued, "You will attend to my son as his maid and do whatever it is he tells you to do, understand?" She nodded quickly. Her fear was killing me; I could hardly stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and protecting her. "You will also be sharing a room with him, in case he needs anything during the night, understand?" Again, Katara quickly nodded her head. I suddenly remembered what I'd said: _"I promise you that I will protect you in there."_

"Father, please, you're frightening her!" I jumped to her side, and put my arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my torso and began crying into my chest.

"Oh..." Ozai said awkwardly, "Well...my apologies, Katara. I-...it's just a little automatic."

Katara calmed herself a little and said, "It's alright. C-Can I g-go now?" It was obvious that she was still pretty traumatized.

"Yes, in a moment." the Fire Lord turned his attention to me, "Will this man do as your guard?"

I tried not to grin at my secret as I replied, "Yes, he will do."

"Alright, then you may go to your old room, it's still clear. Oh, and...if _this_ happens often," he gestured to Katara, "she'll have to go." I nodded understandingly; fortunately Katara was still too traumatized to hear. I noticed Sokka looking at me. I couldn't see his expression through the mask, but I could guess he wasn't too happy. So, I turned Katara over to him and walked out, with the two of them trailing behind.

My room looked exactly as it did three years ago, except there was an extra little sleeping mat by the door. "Guess that's for you." I said to Sokka as he sat Katara down on my bed and I closed the door.

"But where will Katara sleep?" he asked in reply.

"My bed, I guess. There's no other beds here." I said.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed, "No! Katara is _not _sleeping in the same bed as you!"

I rolled my eyes, "That bed must be ten feet long! It'll be fine." I put on a more sober face as I continued, "I promise you, Sokka, I respect your jurisdiction over Katara. I wouldn't try anything like that without your acceptance."

Sokka smiled, the mask now off, and said, "Thank you, Zuko. I hate to admit it, but...you're really being good to us, considering we're your prisoners."

I smiled back and said, "Your welcome. It's the least I could do, considering all I've put you through." I gestured to Katara, who had now fallen asleep. "Now...I've got some unfinished business with a certain little sister..."

Sokka chuckled, "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky, there." I warned jokingly, "Watch Katara when I'm gone. If she wakes up, tell her she's got to change into that." I pointed to a maid's outfit lying on Sokka's mat. I thought about it for a moment, then added, "And she can keep the necklace on for now. We'll see what my father says."

I walked out the door and knocked on the one across the hall, ready to face Azula. And to, hopefully, finally be on an equal level with her.


	14. Chapter 14: Zuko's Enemy Renewal

I entered the room, unannounced and confident. My little sister looked up from the map she was holding, and stood up smiling.

"Hello, Zu-Zu." she said playfully.

"Azula." I replied, ignoring the insulting nickname, "I'm back."

"Yes. I suppose my Father gave you a moment to see me before hauling you off to prison?"

"No." I grinned, "_Our_ Father...has accepted me."

She stood a startled step back. "But-...But how?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall casually, "Oh, I just ran a little errand for him..."

"You don't mean-...You couldn't possible expect me to b-believe..."

I nodded and said proudly, "I have captured the Avatar."

"NO! It's a lie! You could never have done it! You could never do ANYTHING!" she ranted.

"Well, if it's not true, explain the Airbender in our securest prison cell. Or the fact that I've got a personal maid and guard in my room across the hall." I mused, enjoying the heck out of this moment.

Azula started walked towards the door as she said, "Well, I still don't believe any of it. I'm going to ask my Father about this." I noticed with a smile that she still refused to call Ozai _our_ father. I followed her towards the Throne Room, and she entered. I waited outside with an ear at the door.

"Father?" I heard an overly-sweet voice ask, "Is it true that Zuko is back here at the Palace?"

"Why yes it is, my darling." the cool calm voice replied.

"And, um, why is it exactly that he's here? Didn't you banish him for disrespecting you?" Of course she reminds him of the reason he banished me.

"Well, that is also true. But, he has returned with the Avatar, so I have accepted him home. He can tell us all about it at Dinner tonight." I cringed at the thought of telling them all about it...I would have to get all of that straightened out before dinnertime.

Anyway, I heard, very quietly, a female scowl, and I chuckled. "Okay, Father. I'm going to go see him now. If, of course, you don't need anything." Azula added politely.

"No, my dear. You may go join your brother. I will see you both at seven o'clock." the Fire Lord replied.

As I heard Azula get up, I came away from the wall and prepared my best smug face. As soon as Azula came out and saw me, she scowled again. As she walked away, I followed again and said, "That's right, Azula. I'm home."

My sister slammed me up against the wall and hissed coldly, "Listen, brother. Just because you've captured the Avatar, don't expect me to think any differently of you. I am still a better firebender, a better fighter, and a better noble-person. So don't get all proud just because Father let you come home. In fact, I'd watch your back if I were you!" And, just like that, she stormed off, leaving me dumbstruck leaning against the wall.

* * *

I went back to my room to find a Sokka, helmet off, and Katara, in her maid's outfit. "How'd it go?" Sokka asked.

I chuckled, "Well, she was certainly ready to firebend my face off. She still thinks she's better than me, of course, but one win is enough for me as long as it's against _her_."

Sokka laughed. Katara asked curiously, "Who are you talking about?"

"His sister, Azula." Sokka said, and Katara nodded.

I changed the subject, remembering something, "Guys, we've, uh, got to get our stories straight here. How the capture and everything went."

"Shouldn't Iroh be here for this?" Katara pointed out. I nodded, and went to get him. Iroh's room was at the end of the hallway where Azula's and mine were.

Once the four of us were settled in my room, I said, "I think we should stick to the story that Uncle told to Zhao. Just in case in Zhao talks about it to my father."

"Good idea, Zuko." Sokka said, "What did you say to him, General."

"Please, call me Iroh." my uncle said, "Now, I told Zhao pretty much exactly what happened in real life, except skipping the conversation you two had." He gestured to Katara and I.

"Wait...How do you know what happened?" I had just remembered that he wasn't on."

Iroh chuckled, "Do not worry, Prince Zuko, I wasn't spying on you. From the deck of the ship, I heard the blast of flames and a girl's scream. So, I guessed that before that, you two were talking. What I said to Zhao was that after you had Katara captured, you threatened to burn her if she didn't say where the Avatar was, and she refused. Then, you pretended to shoot flames at her, and the scream drew the Avatar straight to you like a Buzzard Wasp to honey. I told him you didn't actually burn her because you didn't know what Ozai would want to do with her. I never mentioned Sokka."

I nodded, thinking that this explanation seemed by far the most logical lie we could come up with. I now realized more than over how great my uncle really was. I had really mistreated him in my three years at sea. But...he's really a kinder man than my father. Of course I thought, at this time, that my father would be better to me now that I had brought him the Avatar. "Great thinking, Uncle. That is the story we will tell anyone who asks. Everyone understand?" I looked to Katara and Sokka, and they nodded.

To be honest, I was extremely surprised everything was going as well as it was. However, I, of course, didn't see who had been standing just outside with their ear at the door.

* * *

A/N - Sorry it's so short, but...it was just such a dramatic cliff hanger; I couldn't resist! =) Who was listening in on their conversation? Will they tell the Fire Lord? What will he do if he hears? Ha-ha, you all will have to wait for the next update! =P


	15. Chapter 15: Zuko's New Problem

A/N - **SORRY FOR THE WAIT, READERS!** I was on vacation for a week and couldn't update. But I'm back; and I got a good one for ya! It took a couple days (plus a week =P), but I like it. How about you?

* * *

I walked briskly and formally down the corridor to the Royal Dining Hall. Katara walked by my side, as had been instructed of us. Sokka was off eating with the other guards that weren't currently on duty. A message had come from my father before dinner, saying that I was permitted to bring along my maid, but my guard was not necessary: there were plenty of guards on duty in the Dining Hall.

So there we were sitting on comfortable cushions at a rectangular table close to the floor; butler across from butler; brother across from brother; sibling across from sibling; maid across from maid. Once we were all settled and had begun eating our first course, my father said, "It must feel nice to eat a full meal after all those years at sea."

"It is greatly appreciated, brother." Iroh said, having become a full General once more.

"I would very much like to hear of your successful capture of the Avatar." the Fire Lord said smoothly. I thought I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my uncle's butler flash a sly smile. But, when I looked, he looked calm and obedient; exactly how a butler should look in the presence of his master. _I only _**_thought_** _I saw that._ I blinked, and began telling the false tale.

Throughout the story, Ozai nodded and smiled at my triumph. Azula glared and rolled her eyes frequently. Again, I thought I saw Iroh's butler grinning at something, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, so I dismissed it as me seeing things again. Ozai's butler remained looking perfectly normal the entire time, as did Azula's maid. Katara and Iroh didn't give anything away in their expressions, and neither did I. When the tale was done, my father congratulated me and told me how much I've grown since he saw me last.

"What about you, dear? What have you made of all this?" my father said, turning to Katara. I clenched my fist underneath the table, knowing I would step in if the Fire Lord upset her at all.

Katara sighed, and said, "Well...I really miss Aang- I mean the Avatar. I, um...well I really liked him."

"Really?" my father said with interest, "Well, then, I apologize, for you'll never really see him again."

Katara closed her eyes tight for a moment, then said, "Yes...I know." I now realized how strong Katara had gotten since we arrived. This morning, she was weeping at the thought, but now...she was being very valiant, and I was quite proud of her. Katara opened her eyes and looked my father straight in the eye, and said, "But I'll be fine. I can't live the rest of my life wishing about something that won't happen. I've just got to think about what's going on now and what I'm going to do. And what I _am _going to do, right now, is be Zuko's maid."

"You will address him as Prince Zuko. Beside that, you are quite right, um...what was it?" my father asked.

"Katara." she said, then, turning to me, "My apologies, **Prince **Zuko." I nodded to her approvingly.

"You are forgiven." I said, and she went back to her meal, as did everyone else.

After dinner and dessert, everyone went to go to bed. As I was walking out with Katara, I heard a formal voice behind me say, "Sir, do you need anything else for the night?"

My uncle's voice replied tiredly, "No, you may retire," he yawned, "as will I." He chuckled, and walked past me out the door. "Good night, my nephew."

"Good night..." I said, "Katara, you head off to our room. Can you find it? Good. I've...got to do something..."

Katara went on ahead, and I turned around to see Iroh's butler looking straight at me. "Seems like you enjoyed the retelling of my capturing the Avatar." I said suspiciously, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Oh, yes." he replied slyly, "Especially the fact that it was a lie."

I had suspected this, so it didn't throw me off very much. "How'd you know?" I said angrily.

"I head you talking about with your friends and uncle. I was just going to ask General Iroh if he needed anything, but I couldn't help but listening in on the meeting." he said with a grin.

I kept a calm, yet stern expression, even though my head was screaming in fear. I said levelly, "So, now what?"

He crossed his arms also, a sign that he wasn't afraid, and said, "You do whatever I say."

"I don't take orders from _butlers_." I hissed.

He replied with the same threatening anger, "You will unless you want your father to know what I know."

"What **do **you know?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he was talked about the same horrible facts that I was.

He chuckled, and said, "Just that your capture wasn't nearly as hostile as you made it sound. And that you and Katara had some sort of conversation before her capture. I'm willing to guess that this girl is more friend than maid." _More love than friend, actually._

"Maybe." I replied, "So what do you want? Money? Power? I just got here this morning; I can't really get you anything."

"I know. That's why you've got two weeks before you've got to pay up. And by pay up, I mean 500 gold pieces. This job as butler barely pays one silver piece a day, and I want more. Also, tell Uncle Fatso to talk me up. I want the Fire Lord to appreciate me, so I might get a promotion that pays better!"

I was slightly taken aback as I cried, "Two weeks to get **500 _gold pieces_**? It's impossible! I don't get paid to be the Fire Prince!"

"But you do have access to money." he replied.

I paused, trying to figure out what he meant. "But...that's my father's private store! I can't just take it without reason!" I said after a moment.

"Well _make up_ a reason!" he said angrily, "I don't particularly care how you get the money, just get it! And don't forget to tell your uncle to compliment me around the Fire Lord!" And with that, he walk briskly and purposefully out of the room, leaving me, once again, dumbstruck against the wall.


	16. Chapter 16: Zuko's Brainstorm

A/N - I have been getting less and less reviews lately. =,( Please review whenever you read! I crave your feedback! =) =) =)

* * *

I had no clue at all what I should do. If any did anything but give him what he wanted, the butler (Gahn) would tell my father my secret!

I went sullenly back to my room. Sokka and Katara were in there talking, but they stopped and looked at me when I came in. "What took you do long?" Katara asked.

I plopped myself on Sokka's mat and sighed. "We've got trouble." I said, simply and sadly.

Sokka stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on abruptly. "What kind of trouble?" he demanded.

I looked up at him and replied, "Someone knows."

"What?" he gasped.

"Who?" Katara cried, "And how?"

"Did you see Iroh's butler when I was telling my story?" She nodded, knowing what I meant, so I continued, "Well I wanted to talk to him about it..." And I told the two of them the frightening conversation I'd just had. They listened to it wide-eyed, both of them. "I don't know what to do besides to give him what he wants." I finished, and it was all too true.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Katara said, optimistic as always.

"I don't think so. We'll have to give in to him." Sokka said, pessimistic as always.

"There may be something...I don't know." I said, neutral completely out of character.

Yeah, what's with that? Katara's making me soft! But, anyway, one thing at a time. Back to the point. "I guess what we should do for now is tell Uncle to talk up that stupid butler to my father. There can't be any harm in that, and it will keep Gahn happy until we can think of a solution. Or, if need be, a way to get that money." The two of them nodded, and we decided to tell him in the morning.

We took turns putting on sleep clothes in the bathroom, then settled into bed. I could see Katara was a little uneasy of sleeping in the same bed as me, though Sokka seemed to trust me, finally. "Don't worry, Katara." he said chuckling, "If he tries anything, just yell out."

Katara scoffed jokily, saying, "Yeah, because you **always **wake up so easily!" Sokka shrugged, playfully defeated.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I'll stay firmly on my side of the bed." She nodded, and got into bed; Sokka and I did the same. We fell asleep peacefully, despite our terrible situation.

* * *

My dreams were anything but peaceful, however. When I first fell asleep, I dreamed of Gahn telling my father and leaving me to Azula's mercy. I woke up, and fell asleep with a similar dream. And it went on: nightmare after nightmare until I finally decided it was too close to morning to bother going back to sleep. I got up and washed my face in the bathroom, and when I came out, I saw Katara tossing and turning. With a quick glance at Sokka (in which I found him fast asleep), I went over to wake her.

"Katara?" I whispered, with a gentle hand on her shoulder. When she tried to turn again, I held her shoulder a bit firmer, keeping her still. At this, she woke.

"Huh? What?" she said, gasping and whipping her head all around her.

"Shh, shh. Your brother's still asleep. Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

She found her bearings and answered sullenly, "Yeah...I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"Me too." I said, sitting next to her on the bed, "A bunch, actually. They were all about the same thing, though: My father finding out our secret from Gahn. What about you?"

She wiped the sweat from her face, and replied, "Aang. It was like...he was fading away from me slowly...farther and farther away...Then, once he was gone...the Fire Lord was walking around and around me, constantly threatening me, and I couldn't move. It was awful."

"It'll be okay. I'm sorry you had to lose him. Aang, I mean." I said.

"Yeah. I've been getting over it okay. Since I know there's no way I'm going to see him again, I'm trying not to dwell on it so much, even if I really miss him. I...well, I kind of...nevermind."

"What?" I asked.

"I was just going to say...no, no. It's nothing." she said decisively. I figured I wasn't going to get much more out of her, so I let the matter drop. Katara went to get dressed as I woke up Sokka. When we were all ready, we went off to breakfast.

We walked in to find Iroh waiting at the table alone, thankfully. We told him the situation and what he had to do, and by that time, my father and his butler entered. "Good morning, son, brother, Katara." he said nodded to each of us. Katara bowed her head in respect, and Iroh and I nodded. "Where is Gahn, Iroh?" he asked.

"Well, I insisted that he sleep in this morning. He does work so hard, you know. I just thought I would return his kindness." my uncle replied with a glance at me. I guessed that what really happened was Gahn had overslept, but Iroh was doing what he was supposed to do.

Speaking of which, Gahn then waltzed right through the door saying, "And for that, master, I am extremely grateful."

"Iroh, I didn't know you liked this butler so much." my father mused.

"He is the kindest butler a man could ask for. But, I'm not saying I'd want him all for myself. I believe he is meant for bigger and better things than he. Although, you don't really get much bigger than me!" he added with his hearty, happy laugh. I couldn't help but smile, even if I knew it was all a lie. But my smile faded when I saw Gahn wink and sneer at Iroh when my father turned away.

* * *

And the days slowly slipped by, and I struggled and struggled with something I could do to avoid stealing from my newly reattained father. What if I got caught? At that point, Ozai would probably screw banishment and just kill me!...and Katara and Iroh. I couldn't let that happen- ever. I had to be sure that I cane up with some way to get out of the situation. Before I knew it, a week had gone and none of us- Iroh, Sokka, Katara, nor I -had come up with a solution. Nothing. And our time was half over.

Once I realized it was this late, I began to start thinking of plans to steal the money from my father's private store. I had given up, having come up with nothing after constant thinking of possibilities for a week straight. I was convinced that there was absolutely no way to deal with Gahn without giving him the money. So I decided to do just that. I spent the next couple of days coming up with robbery possibilities- and plenty of Plan B's in case my Plan A's failed. But on the third day of the final week, Sokka looked up suddenly from the spear he'd been sharpening.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Got what?" I asked. Sokka peeked out the door (we were a lot more careful when talking about the secret now), then turned back to Katara, Iroh and I with a grin on his face. (Iroh had been there sharing some afternoon tea with us.)

"I know how to deal with Gahn!" he said excitedly.

"Without the money?" I confirmed with just as much excitement. Sokka nodded happily.

Katara sighed anxiously and said, "Well, don't keep us in suspense, Sokka! Tell us!"

"Yes, please do." Iroh put in.

Sokka was practically bouncing up and down with the apparent brilliance of his plan. "Alright, alright. Listen up. Okay, so Iroh. You're going to, as soon as possible, when Gahn isn't around, give a little suggestion to the Fire Lord," he said with a sly smile, "Like that Gahn should be promoted to something _**far, far **_away! And make sure that he'll be shipped off _before _the week is over, so he technically can't bust us, because the two weeks aren't over!"

I thought it over for a moment, then said, "That's actually a pretty good plan, Sokka!"

"It is clever, yes," my uncle said wisely, "But can we really be sure Gahn will cooperate on technicalities? Can we rule out the possibility that he will not demand the money before we goes? Then we would end up with even less time to get it done, and we might be caught!"

"Uncle Iroh's got a point." Katara said rationally. In the past few weeks, even when we were at sea, Katara had, on Iroh's insisted, made a habit of referring to Iroh as her uncle as well. Which was fine with me. I figured, this way, she'll be used to it for when Iroh's her uncle-in-law.

Anyway, I said, "But it's a good plan. We just need to improve it." Sokka nodded in understanding, and the four of us were left to our thoughts. After a moment or two, I came up with a patch for the hole in Sokka's plan. And, as usual, it involved threats and violence. "Uncle...can Gahn firebend?"


	17. Chapter 17: Zuko's Suspicions

I was listening at the door of my father's Throne Room to the conversation that was happening inside.

"So you really think he is worthy to help guard some of the Earth Kingdom colonies?" It was my father's voice.

"Of course! He deserves more payment and importance than _I_ could ever give him!" my uncle's voice replied.

"Well, brother, I trust your judgment. I will send him off tomorrow." I heard footsteps and stepped to the side of the door where I wouldn't be seen. My father walked out and passed my Gahn, who was heading my way.

"Do you know where your uncle is? I seem to have lost him." he asked politely.

"Cut the act and get in there." I hissed, pointed towards the Throne Room door. He stepped back in shock, but regained his composure and went in. I followed him and closed the door behind me. I stood between Gahn and the only door out of the room.

Iroh said, "Gahn, we've just gotten you promoted. You will be a guard in the Earth Kingdom colonies. That pays fantastically."

"Yes it does." the butler replied levelly, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." I said.

He whirled around and said to me, "And where's my money?"

"You're not getting it." I replied. He tutted and shook his head.

"I guess I have to go tell Daddy the big secret then, don't I?"

"No, you don't. Just try, and I'll toast you." I hissed back. His eyes shot open wide.

He took a step back from me. "Please. Don't hurt me. I can't even firebend! I only wanted more money for my family. I have a wife who doesn't work and a six-year-old son. And we just don't have enough money."

"Well, you will when you get your new job. You don't need 5000 extra gold pieces, Gahn. And you don't need to tell my father anything. So get out of here." I said to him, and he nodded.

"Alright. I won't tell the Fire Lord anything. I promise." he said quickly, and fell to his knees in a low bow. I relaxed, and looked at Iroh.

"Just keep an eye on him until he leaves." I said, and he nodded. I turned to Gahn, still bowed on the floor. "Alright, you can get up. I'm sorry I had to scare you like that. Just don't tell anyone anything, alright?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, sir." he replied as he got up. The three of us left the room, and I sighed in relief. We were safe at last.

* * *

The next day, Azula, Gahn, and I were kneeling below my father's throne.

"Today we bid farewell to Gahn, our beloved butler. He will be going to be a guard in the new Earth Kingdom colonies in Omashu. And also, Azula, who will be going to her week-long reunion of her class at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls."

"Thank you so much for promoting me, you Fire-ness." Gahn said.

"I will walk you out, Gahn, seeing as we're both going to the same place."

The two of them got up to leave. I said quickly, "I'll see you two out as well."

"Actually, Zuko, I wish to speak with you." my father said. I took one fervent look at Azula and Gahn leaving the Throne Room, and reluctantly turned back to Ozai.

"What is it, father?" I asked, trying to stay calm in front of him.

"You are almost sixteen, yes?" he asked, and I nodded. "When you are sixteen, you will be of courting age. And I understand that you used to like your sister's friend, Mai?"

I eyes opened wide. "Um...maybe I used to...but I don't know if I do anymore. I haven't seen her in so long..."

"Alright. I was just curious." he said, "...What about your maid, Katara. You do seem to care quite a bit about her safety." My eyes shot open wider. "Zuko, just because I missed almost three years of your life, doesn't mean I don't remember how to read your eyes."

Are my eyes that easy to read? He's the second person to guess that I like someone! I sighed, and looked at the ground, "I don't know..." I said, half-lying.

"Hm. Well, I don't know how that would work out. Anyway, you may go now. I was just wondering..." he said. And I got up and walked out as fast as I could will still remaining inconspicuous. I caught up to Azula just to see Gahn walking away.

"What did he tell you, Azula?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing, Zu-Zu." she said smiling, then walked away. I groaned and plopped to the ground. I put my head in my hands despairingly. After we'd been _**so **_careful! Now Azula knew, and she'd tell my father for **sure**! I sighed. But we had a week, and we'd better be prepared when it was over.

* * *

At breakfast on the second day of that week, my father announced that he would be going to see the Avatar that afternoon. I saw Katara's face lighten slightly with hope, and I turned to her and shook my head. She frowned and nodded understandingly.

Ozai must have noticed, for he said, "Sorry, Katara, but as you may have guessed, you cannot come."

"I know." she sighed, "But...could you just tell him that I'm alright?"

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Alright, I will." he said, and Katara bowed her head.

"Thank you, your Fire-ness." she said. She turned to me, and I nodded approvingly.

The fact that my father was going to be talking to Aang made me a little nervous. Aang might say the wrong thing...but there really wasn't anything I could to about it. Ozai wouldn't allow me to go with him; I was as restricted as Katara when it came to this. There was really nothing I could to but to hope Aang would be smart about what he said.


	18. Chapter 18: Zuko's Change of Heart

"So," my father said in annoyance at dinnertime that day, "We don't have to worry about whether or not to kill the Avatar anymore!"

"Wh-Wh-What d-do you m-mean?" Katara stuttered fearfully. I cringed, fearing my father's response. I couldn't interfere; Katara would still want to know. All I could do was stand and wait in terror.

"Well, I was telling him about how he'd be kept alive for now and all that. Then I wanted to deliver your message, but as soon as I said the word 'Katara,' he became quite furious and rude. I, of course, told him that he should not behave that way if he wanted Katara to live. And he went into the Avatar state in rage! Well, what else could I do except to kill the boy, or he would destroy the Palace, and me with it! So I shot him with a bolt of lightening and he fell. So, now we'll have to go searching through the Water Tribe to-...Where are you going?" he exclaimed suddenly as Katara ran out of the room. Throughout the story she had been sitting in paralyzed awe, but finally her body caught up to her brain, I guess, and she wanted to get out. I quickly jumped up to follow her, muttering a few irritated words to my father. "What on Earth...?" I heard him say, but I didn't care. Uncle would explain for me. I needed to catch up to her.

But she was running so fast in rage and pain, I lost her among the many halls. I stopped short at a four-hall intersection, until I heard a large door open. She was going out to the courtyard, which would be empty now. I sped up my earlier pace and went out the door before it had even closed behind her. My head whipped around as I searched for her. I found her next to the little pond underneath the tree. It had always been where I went when I was upset as a child. It had many memories.

_"Zuko, that's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies...they're gonna bite you back!"_

_

* * *

_I walked up to where she was sitting with her face in her knees, arms hugging her legs. I kneeled down next to her and put an arm on each shoulder. She shoved me off and turned the other way.

"Stay away from me, Zuko!" she said through the angry tears.

I almost put my hand on her back, but I hesitated. "Katara...I'm so sorry. But...he'll be reincarnated." I offered.

"You don't understand!" she yelled, "He won't be!"

"I-...Why not?"

She turned her head around to look at me furiously. "If you kill an Avatar in the Avatar State, they stop reincarnating **_forever_**!" Katara cried, then turned from me and began sobbing again.

"Oh...Oh my gosh, Katara...I'm so, so, sorry. I...I had no idea." I stumbled, at a loss for words. She didn't answer. I sat back in sadness.

I had never even thought about what would happen to Aang once I had turned him over to the Fire Lord. It hadn't at all occurred to me that he would be killed. I had never meant for that to happen! And now, there would be no Avatar ever again- and it was all my fault! Now, I had not only lost Aang (who I didn't really hate; he was a good kid), but Katara as well. A risky thought entered my head. I looked at Katara's violent sobbing, and made up my mind. I knew it had to happen. I always had, deep down in my heart.

"Katara?" I asked.

"What?" she spat.

"What had Aang set out to do before I captured you guys?" I asked.

She turned to me confusedly, tears still streaming down her face. "He was...going to the North Pole so he could master waterbending." she said quietly.

"What then?"

She paused. "He was going to master the rest of the elements. And...defeat the Fire Lord, I guess." she replied, still softly.

I stood up, and held down my hand to pull her to her feet as well. She hesitated, then grabbed it wordlessly. "Since I have caused the Avatar to cease to exist, I will take his place." I said determinedly, "I will take down the Fire Lord so that the world may be in peace."

"Really?" Katara gasped.

I turned to her, face-to-face, and took her other hand in mine. "Yes." I said, "I screwed up. This wasn't supposed to happen; I've doomed the world. And I have to fix it. Bringing Aang here and having him killed was never my destiny. My destiny is to end this awful war once and for all. And...to get you to trust me again." I added nervously.

She smiled a beautiful, confident smile. "You've already done that, Zuko. You've got my trust...and my heart." As surprised as I was, my hands moved in complete confidence. I let go of her hands and held her small, delicate face in my large, protecting palms. I leaned down, pulled her lips up to mine, and I kissed her. She put her arms around my torso and kissed back. I heard angels singing in my mind, and I felt as if flying. It was the most beautiful moment I could ask for. And she was giving it to me willingly. When we finally separated, I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I love you, Katara." I said softly, "I always have. Since before I even captured you."

She giggled bashfully. "That explains a lot of things...things that I never noticed."

"It's okay. All that matters now is that you are here with me." I said.

"And that I love you too." she added, and pulled me into another wonderful, heart-stopping kiss. I wish I could have stayed there with her for all eternity. By the calm, serene pond; the only light coming from the few candles around the courtyard; beneath the little tree. But I knew I couldn't; I had a job to do. A job that I wished I had had the sense to do three years ago.

* * *

**A/N** - Yeah, I know I said the Fire Nation would win. But...I just couldn't let that happen. I realized that Zuko would never do that, especially if he had caused Aang's death (which I'd been planning all along). And Katara finally came around; you knew it had to happen! ;-) PLEASE REVIEW! This was a very emotional chapter and I want to know if it was any good!


	19. Chapter 19: Zuko's Final FaceOff

**A/N** - I know, I know, I killed off Aang, and you're all pissed. I'm sorry. But it had to happen so that Zuko would realize his true destiny. You may disagree with this, but it's just how I perceived the story. Don't worry, it'll all turn out well in the end, I promise! =)

Once again, I'm sorry for killing off Aang. It's just how it had to be.

* * *

We walked back into the Dining Hall, hand in hand. We entered calmly and Katara bent at the waist into a low bow.

"My sincerest apologies, Fire Lord. It was not my place to run out like that." she said, rising.

Ozai nodded, and said, "Alright. You both may sit and continue your meal. Are you okay now?"

"Yes." Katara said, looking at me briefly. I couldn't help but smile, and Uncle noticed. He winked at me with a grin as my father went back to his meal.

'Shut up.' I mouthed to him with an irritated smile.

"You must work at containing your emotions, Katara. This is the second time my son has had to come to your rescue like that. It is not his responsibility. It is yours." my father said.

Katara nodded soberly. "Once again, I apologize. It will not happen again." _Yeah, it won't happen. But only because she won't have to be her for too much longer, much like yourself!_

_

* * *

_We waited until the dead of that night to tell Sokka our plan, and decided not to even bother telling Iroh. This was much more risky than our other secret, and I didn't want anyone to hear it without us wanting them to. The less times we had to repeat it, the better. Iroh would know what to do when the time came. That is, if he would remain on our side. I knew Uncle Iroh had always supported me one hundred percent; and he was a strong believer in following one's destiny_, _and overall peace. However, taking down the Fire Lord...he may not agree with it. That was the other reason I didn't want to repeat it to him. I wanted to wait until the time came to find out how he felt. Not that it mattered much: If we were up against Ozai _and _Iroh, we were thoroughly screwed.

But anyway, on the day Azula was scheduled to come back, we put our plan into action. At breakfast of the seventh day, I made a request to my father.

"Would it be alright if, as soon as Azula returned, we had a little meeting? You, Azula, Iroh, Katara, my guard Lee, and I?"

Ozai paused, then said, "Yes, I think that's a splendid idea. We won't even have guards or maids there. Although...you seem quite close to yours...so Katara and Lee may come. Why don't you greet Azula at the gates and bring her into the Dining Hall for a little Lunch Meeting to catch up with each other?"

I smiled. "I would love bring her. That way, I can be the first to see her." It was all coming together perfectly.

So, around noon, I saw, from the front gates to the Palace, a clever, evil girl coming over the horizon on an ostrich-horse. "Welcome, Azula." I said with the agile smile that she always is wearing.

She wore the same clever grin as she replied, "Thank you, brother."

"Follow me. We're having a meeting over lunch to celebrate your return." I said, and began walking to the Palace.

"Oh, how sweet. It will be the perfect time to make my little announcement."

My smile of tactility turned to one of glee, but luckily my back was to her. "That's what I was counting on." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Wha-...?" But I just kept walking, completely mute.

"Welcome back, my daughter!" my father cooed once we entered the room.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you, father."

"Well, Zuko," my father said, getting straight down to business, "Why is it that you wished to have this little meeting?"

I said, "I have an announcement, but I understand that Azula does as well. I'll let her go first." I shot her a smile of mock innocence.

"Yes." she said with a proud grin back at me, "It's about Zuko. And how he **lied**."

"Azula!" Ozai cried, "That is quite the extreme accusation! Please explain this rashness."

"I hate to disagree, father, but it isn't rash. Gahn told me, and he heard it himself. According to him, Zuko is in league with his maid and guard. The capture was extremely less hostile than he claims. In fact, I propose that he actually is in love with Katara!" she added, quite gloatingly.

My father looked to me, aghast. I didn't bat an eye, and said, "What Azula says is all true. The day before I went to capture them, I decided that I was in love with Katara..." I related to them the entire story. Iroh was standing as slack-jawed in surprise as Ozai was. "...And I decided that Aang really shouldn't have had to die. Which brings me to my announcement that I called this meeting for originally. I have decided that, since I caused the Avatar's eternal death, I will take his place in defeating the Fire Nation and bringing the world to peace." I finished, and Ozai, Iroh, and Azula gasped all in unison.

It was followed by a long silence. I kept snatching nervous glances at Katara and Sokka (who now had his helmet off). My speech had been confident and firm, but inside I was nervous as ever! Uncle Iroh was first to break the awkward silence. He walked up a few inches away from me, and paused. Then...he hugged me. "My nephew, I am so proud of you. You have finally seen the path of good. A path that I wish the both of us had seen many years ago. Before I had attacked Ba Sing Se; before you had gotten the Avatar killed. But that is behind us. What matters now is that we are going to fix out mistakes. Right now."

"Thank you so much, Uncle. I know now that this is my true destiny." I replied.

"You both are traitors!" I heard my father hiss. I turned to face him.

"I betray you because I now know how truly evil you are. It isn't right, what you're doing. It's high time your rein came to an abrupt _end_." My father stared at each other levelly for a moment, but we were cut short when I heard the blast of flames and jumped out of the way. "Katara, get out of here!" I cried. I heard her screech and when I looked she was quickly running out the door, with Sokka following fast.

"We'll take care of the guards!" he said, and I turned back to facing Azula.

"No, Zuko! You must take down the Fire Lord! You must face your destiny! I will handle Azula!" Iroh yelled, stepping between Azula and I.

"Fine by me; I've been waiting to get rid of Mr. Boring-Story since I was four!" Azula said, shooting a blast of fire at my uncle. He dodged, and shot one back. I turned my attention to my father, sweating with fear. I took a deep breath, and confidently shot out the first blow.

* * *

**A/N** - I really have no idea how to write a battle scene, so...no promises for the next chapter. Some helpful hints on that subject would be greatly appreciated for those who speak from experience! =P


	20. Chapter 20: Zuko's TakeDown

A/N - Alright...I'll do my best here. I've never written a battle scene before, so...yeah. Wish me luck.

* * *

Ozai flung back with the force of the fire. He grunted in pain as he rose again. He jumped into the air and kicked flames at me, and I leaped out of the way, firing back a spew of fire. We battled back and forth for sometime. We heard grunts and cries from Azula and Iroh's battle. I worried constantly about how Sokka and Katara were doing outside, but mostly I focused on dodging and shooting flames. It was an extremely intense battle, and I was, surprisingly, winning it! After a time, an ear-splitting screech could be heard, and all battling in the Dining Hall stopped, as we watched Azula fall into a large fire that had started on the carpet. She writhed under the extreme heat, screaming at the top of her lungs, but she was too weak to get herself out of the flames. After a few moments, the screaming stopped, she stopped moving.

"Azula!" Ozai cried, and he dragged her out of the fire. She lay there, still not moving. The Fire Lord stood staring at his dead daughter, then turned back to Iroh furiously. "Look what you have done to my precious little girl!" he yelled. Then, he his hands into fists, pointing out his index and middle fingers. He waved his hands in front of him, and they started to spark. I watched in awe as the sparks jumped from hand to hand, causing mini-lightening. Suddenly, he shot a huge bolt of lightening from his fingers at my uncle. I stood rigid, in extreme shock. I hadn't even known it was possible to shoot lightening! What surprised me even more, was that Iroh _caught_ the bolt in his two fingers, and drew his hand down his arm, down to his stomach, then up out his other arm, **back out**! The lightening struck the corner of the ceiling, which crumbled to the floor.

As shocked as I was, I realized my chance, and shot one last blow of fire at my father, straight at his chest. He stumbled backwards with the force of it, and I shot him again. He now fell to the floor, and I fired one last spew of flames, again at his heart. "H-H-How-w-...?" he gasped, and his chin fell to his chest. He was dead; I had done it. The Fire Lord was dead.

I took a moment to catch my breath, and I fell to my knees with pure exhaustion. But suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and I was a translucent blue Aang standing before me.

"A-Aang?" I asked incredulously. He nodded soberly. "I'm so sorry, Aang! I-" He held up his hand to stop my apology.

"It is alright, Zuko. You have done it." he said.

I looked at my dead father briefly. "Yes. I have killed him and therefore ended the war." I said.

"You have done more than that." he said, "You have saved the Avatar's spirit."

"What?" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Since you have done something so against your original thoughts, and for the good of the entire world, the Spirits have decided to fix your mistakes."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Your first-born child-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Who says I'm going to be father?" I asked defensively.

Aang chuckled. "Zuko, I've known for sometime that you're in love with Katara."

"Y-You d-do?" I stuttered.

He scoffed playfully, "You think I didn't notice you glaring at me whenever we got romantic? I did. You're in love with her, and it's okay. She doesn't really have any chances marrying me, now, does she?" He laughed, but a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I promise I'll take good care of her." I said, and he nodded.

"Anyway, you're first-born child will be the Avatar. And, any other children you have will be Airbenders, to help them repopulate." he said. My eyes opened wide, but I smiled.

"Thank you, Aang. And thank the rest of the Spirits while you're at it." I said, and he nodded.

"Farewell, Zuko. You've done well. Oh, and, good-bye General Iroh." he added.

"Good-bye, Aang. I hope to see you again someday." he replied, and Aang nodded, and disappeared. I stared back at Iroh.

"Uncle, how were you able to see him? Spirits always only visit one person and can only be seen by that person!" I cried.

He chuckled. "Oh, I've always been able to see the spirits. It's an old story that I'll tell to you someday." he said, and I sighed tiredly. I suddenly remembered Sokka and Katara, mostly because they burst through the door with about 20 guards behind them. I took a battle stance, but Sokka put his hand up to stop me.

"Don't worry, Zuko, they're on our side. They were the ones Ozai was talking about when we first came. The ones who didn't support the war. We were just coming to see if you needed any help." he said.

"Uh, no we're good." I said a little uncertainly.

"Oh my gosh, are they dead?" Katara cried, looking at Ozai and Azula. She looked a little sick at the thought.

I walked over and put my arm around her protectively. "Yes. And we'll be fine now." I said.

"Yes, _we_ will." Sokka said, smiling at me. I knew that this sentence had an under-meaning. Sokka was telling me that he was accepting the fact that I was going to date Katara. Speaking of which, she now looked up at me with frightening, hopeful, child-like eyes. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, and she turned her face to kiss me fully, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Alright, just because I'm okay with it, doesn't mean I'm okay with you doing it right in front of me!" Sokka cried disgustedly. Katara pulled away and rolled her eyes at Sokka, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and chuckled at Sokka's disgust. I began kissing Katara again, as if in rebellion. "Aw, man!" Sokka complained. Iroh laughed heartily. I knew everything would be perfect from here on.


	21. Chapter 21: Zuko's Family

**A/N - **PREPARE YOURSELF for a completely random and extremely confusing change!

* * *

And, so, we spent the rest of our days in the Palace in the Fire Nation. Katara and I obviously got married and had three children. As Aang had foretold, our first child, a girl named Ilah, is the Avatar and our other two children, a boy we named Aang, and you, of course, are airbenders. And we now have four little grandchildren running around the Palace (Well, three. One's an infant.)

I have ruled as Fire Lord, with Iroh's guidance, for many years. We ended the war and brought the world back into an era of peace. Now anyone can travel to and from the Fire Nation, and anywhere else that we want. With the war over, the South Pole rebuilt itself and is now just as wealthy and cultural as the North Pole once again.

I am 52 now, and quite happy. However, Katara has been looking quite homesick of late. I think it the fact that our children have been asking continuously about the South Pole, and now even our grandchildren are wondering. So, I think it is time for us to go home. Katara's home, I mean. She is anxious to get back out into the world. I can see it in her eyes. I know that she is getting quite sick of her life here, even if she likes it. So, I have decided to leave our palace in the hands of our neighbor, Jon Lee. He had always been a good friend to us, and he is a loyal Fire Nation citizen. It would not be right for an airbender like your brother, Aang, to be Fire Lord.

So, Kya, now you've heard it all. What do you think?

_The 15 year old girl stares in awe at her father. She can't believe his life has been so exciting! She has always known that he'd been banished as a boy a little older than her and that he was now back and in charge...but she's never known that the entire story would end up like that! She was right to be curious about it, then. As were Ilah (now age 29) and Aang (age 24), but they've never persisted more than she has. And now she's finally been satisfied. Now that her mind has caught up to her, she breathes out in excitement.  
_

Dad, that's the most amazing story I've ever, ever heard!_ she cries._

_Her father chuckles a little. _I'm glad. Anyway...the reason that I finally agreed to tell you the entire story was that...I had an offer for you. _he says._

_Kya cocks her head in confusion. _What kind of offer?

Kya...you've always said that you can never find anyone that you like here in the Fire Nation. That everything's so prim and proper. Well...would you like...to come with us? _Zuko asks, pausing both because he feels awkward asking it, and to build up the suspense for her. And it apparently works, because his daughter then gasps and falls back from her sitting position on the floor in surprise. The Fire Lord laughs at her excitement. _Well? Would you like to go? _he prods._

_She pauses for a moment in thought. When she looks up, she looks quite happy with her decision. _Yes.

Great!_ Zuko replies happily. __He feels a lot better about it now that he's taking his daughter with him. He has been noticing, also, that Kya is as restless as her mother. He has heard her talking to Aang about wanting to see the world. Zuko wants to give that to his daughter. He wants to give her the world, as he does with his wife._

_Sokka has seemed quite happy here, however. He had met Ty Lee when they'd gone to her circus, and had noticed how in love she was with him. After thinking it over a little, he decided to give her a chance. He'd eventually fallen in love with her, and they have been married for about 20 years now. They have a daughter named Mai who is 12, and they live in a little house near the Palace and they visit often. Zuko knows he can't take Sokka away from the life he loves. Iroh also is enjoying his life here. He pretty much spends all of his time playing Pai Sho, making and drinking tea, and flirting with old ladies. It isn't exactly Zuko's first choice for a day plan...but if Iroh likes it, that's his deal._

_Anyway, the Fire Lord says to Kya, _So you will go with us and see the world, my dear. But you must not tell the others. Not your grand-uncle, your siblings, or your second cousins. The only one you may talk about it is with me.

What about Mom? _she asks. Zuko thinks for a moment._

You may tell her when tomorrow comes. I'm going to tell her tonight. _he says. Kya nods, smiling at being involved in such an important secret._

_

* * *

_

So, a few days after that, they set off on Zuko's old ship. Katara has shed her Fire Lady robes to once again dawn her Water Tribe clothes that she has kept for all these years as a memory of her old life. But it is about to be her life again, and Katara is extremely excited. Kya, too, is anxious to see the rest of the world. Jon Lee waves farewell, wearing the robes that Zuko wore just yesterday when he crowned his neighbor Fire Lord. Zuko now weares regular Fire Nation clothes as he has now become a regular person. Those in the Fire Nation, of course, still respect him, but they no longer bow at his feet. They now bow to Jon Lee, who Zuko knows will make a fantasic Fire Lord.

_Mother, Father, and Daughter rumble off with no real course ahead of them; only to see the world. Zuko stands at the bow of the ship, watching the sea ahead of them. Katara walks up next to him and looks at him. He smiles at her sweetly and kisses her. When they pull away, Katara leans her head on Zuko's shoulder. After a moment, Kya walks up on the other side of Zuko and he puts his arm around her shoulder. She smiles up at him confidently, awaiting her days ahead in wonder. Zuko smiled back, loving the fact that he can make the rest of his wife and daughter's lives the way that they want it to be. Katara also smiled, looking out at the sea, eager to finally return home._

_Home.  
_


	22. Epilogue: Zuko's Final Farewell

_As the dying man lays on the mat in the little igloo, his wife weeps standing next to him. His daughter has tears streaming down her face, and her husband has his arm around her sympathetically. The man's infant grandson is in his mother's arms as she weeps._

_Zuko closed his eyes breifly and sighed, knowing his end in this world was near. Katara looked up from her sobbing when she heard her husband sigh. Kya also looked up, gently pulling away from her husbands arm. Kuruk, the man Kya had married, wiped away Kya's fallen tears from his son, Hahn's, face. The little family was huddled around the healing bed in the South Pole's healing community (a collection of smaller igloo's where patients are kept). The healers of the village had told Zuko and the rest of his family that he was going to die. But Zuko told his family that he was going to die happily._

_He could not have enjoyed his life more. He can die saying that he went to the North Pole, the South Pole, and everywhere in between. He can die saying that he went back to the place his wife was born and had met her father, had died about a year later. He can die saying that his daughter found love at last in the North Pole, and the man she's met had agreed to come with them to the South Pole to marry her. He can die saying that he has a beautiful grandson who he loves very much. And he can die saying that he accomplished his perfect goal in life: to make his family happy._

Katara, Kya, do not cry. _he says, _As I have told you, I lived a very happy life. I know it is my time to go, and I will not fight against it. I do not want my last memory of my family to be a sad one. Please...just be happy. I want my spirit to remember you that way. Now, please, come up to say good-bye to me. One at a time, though, I am quite weak.

_Kuruk looks around at his wife and mother-in-law, and walks up to Zuko. _Good-bye, my boy. You have always taken good care of my daughter, and I know you will until your own death-day. _the old man said._

Thank you so much, Zuko. I'm going to miss you. _the middle-aged man replies._

_He steps back, and Kya walks up with Hahn. _Good-bye, father. I love you so much. _she says._

I love you, too, my dear. And you, too, little Hahn. Perhaps my only regret is not getting to watch you grow up. _Kya hands the baby off to Kuruk, and leans down to hug her father. _Farewell, Kya.

_Kya now steps back also, and the old, frail woman that is Katara walks up. Zuko leans around her to face his next generation. _Give us a moment, please. _he says, and Katara giggles a little. Zuko has always loved Katara's carefree giggle, and now, ever if it is sad and elderly, it still sounds beautiful to Zuko._

Please, Katara, do not be sad. I have done everything I ever wanted to accomplish in my life. Especially the things with you. _Zuko says._

_Katara nods, smiling and trying not to cry for his sake. _Me too... I love you. So much.

I love you, too. I am so glad that I got to spend almost all of my life with you. It made my life so much more special. And now I am ready for it to end. _Seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes again, he adds _Are you?

_Katara pauses as the tears start again to run down her cheeks. She leans down and kisses her husband one last passionate time. When she finally pulls away, she looks through the tears bravely. _Yes. I love you.

_And once Zuko knows his family is not going to be too sad, he lets down the shield he'd been holding in his heart, and closes his eyes to pass quietly into the world of death._

_

* * *

_**A/N - **SUCH A BEAUTIFUL ENDING! =) Hope you all enjoyed! 3 3 3

(PS- I will now be switching over to my other Avatar fanfic "Avatar: The New Waterbender." I don't think I'm going to continue that one all the way to the end, because that would be around 100 chapters or something. Anyway, I'm probably going to get them all squared away with their current..._situation_. Then, I may just end it with a similar ending to the last chapter and an epilogue. Dunno. Point is, that's the one I'm going to be working on for the next few months. Then...I may go to my Labyrinth fanfic "Sarah's Return." Oh, by the way, if you're not already reading the other Avatar fanfic and have no clue what it is I've been talking about...start reading it please!

BYE-BYEZ! SEE YOU ALL IN THE WORLD OF KURA! =] =] =]


End file.
